Rude Awakening
by Prophet WolfStar
Summary: RUmor spreads about Cell reincarnate, and 17 finds a bruised and battered girl on his property. Could she be Cell reincarnate? Please RR!


"Rude Awakening" By: Raven  
  
Summary: Rumor is spreading to the Z Fighters about Cell Reincarnated into another form like Uub and Juunanagou saves a young girl from death, discovering that there's more to her than the eye can see. Could she be Cell reincarnate? And what kind of danger is Juunana-san in? Please R/R  
  
* *Standard disclaimers apply* I don't own DBZ or any snippets of the songs used in the story. EvaneScence owns them sense they are their songs. Anyway, Sanji _is_ mine, as well as the plot.*  
  
(A/N: As you'll be able to figure out as you go along in this story, it's set to many of the songs from EvaneScence. Some though are only snippets of the songs. But it goes well with the story. Yeah, it's another one of my 17/OC works. Hey, I can't help myself. He's just so unappreciated these days. That and he's bugging me to write this. Let's just say I came up with the idea aloud and he got a little itchy to see it written. [Don't ask] Anyway, enjoy!) ______________________________________________________________ _____________  
  
PART I  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She awoke with a start, instantly chilled by the cold snow against her almost bare skin and the ever cooling wind. She shivered and sat up, her back against the tree behind her, hugging her torn and tattered clothes to her. She couldn't remember what had happened but she knew it wasn't pleasant. All she could recall was walking along a gravel path in the park and then being surrounded by a bunch of large men, in muscle proportions anyway, and then she woke up here. Wherever here was.  
  
She stood and instantly regretted it. Her legs were sore and her thighs ached something fierce. She didn't have to wonder what had been done to her. She felt it. She braced herself against the tree for a moment and drew in a few short breaths, the air so bitterly cold it stung her lungs. She had to find out where she was. She needed a way to get help. There was no telling on the extent of her injuries. She paused for a moment and studied the bruises on her arms and legs, shivering as the wind picked up again, her teeth chattering.  
  
"Come on legs, move for just a little while." She said quietly, willing herself to move. She had to find shelter from the cold or she was going to be dead soon. "Ok, come on, Sanji. You can do this." She looked around in mild dismay. Snow and trees as far as the eye could see. Sanji took a minute to decide and then, unsure, made her way through the trees.  
  
She was cold, the chill sinking even into her bones. Her breath came out in cold shudders, forming in the chill wind before her face, a cloud of white. She shivered, trying to pull her torn shirt closer to her, only tearing it more. "Just imagine a warm place," She said aloud to herself, her voice trembling in the cold. "Warm air, soft green grass. Flowers all around. Beautiful blue sky. Imagine it. Keep warm."  
  
I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
Sanji shuttered to a stop when she reached a clearing, no longer sheltered from the full impact of the wind by the trees. There were tree stumps everywhere in the clearing, no sign of shelter, though. Shivering beyond control and cold beyond comparison, she sank into the snow and closed her eyes tight. "Flowers, green grass, and warmth. Oh bitter sweet warmth."  
  
She opened her eyes again and almost swore she was in a field of flowers and green grass. But it was all just snow. She closed her eyes again, trying to warm herself with her imaginary safe place.  
  
In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Sanji opened her eyes when she lost the thought of that green place that didn't seem to exist and saw the sun in the sky, the blizzard over. She just stared at the fluffy white clouds for a moment in hopes she would wake up from this nightmare. But it was still bitterly cold and she was soaked from the snow. Her thighs ached something fierce and her legs cramped terribly in protest to her stillness. She heard it then, to the south of her position, a faint grunting and a loud sound like chopping wood. Someone was out there!  
  
Sanji staggered to her feet, using the tree stump for support. She shouted out but her voice was hoarse and her lungs burned with the cold air she took in. She tried to run but kept losing balance, falling to the ground in a huff. She needed help and whoever was out there was her only chance at survival and recovery and possibly the only one who could help her get revenge on what had been done to her. She looked up, saw the tree fall into the clearing and then crawled helplessly towards it, trying to get back onto her feet.  
  
"P-Please.Help!" She reached out towards the man that appeared next to the tree, staring at her in mild horror and shock.  
  
***  
  
Juunanagou sighed as he made his way out into the woods for his day's work. He needed more firewood for the cabin and he wanted to get it done while the wind was still at bay. Winter was bitterly cold this season and, despite being a Cyborg, it still annoyed his skin to the point of extreme cold chills.  
  
He walked towards the edge of the woods at the clearing and studied one of the trees standing before him. "Well, today's your day." He set his ax down against it and slid on the thick leather gloves, a feeling of uneasiness running down his spine. A few days ago, he'd spotted a few unwanted guests roaming his land, black suits and masks to boot. The truck they'd been traveling in was well packed for six people but there had only been five men when he'd stopped them from going any further. They'd done their best to get rid of him so they could move on but it hadn't lasted very long. They'd been destroyed in less than a minute at Juunanagou's hand. After he'd rid himself of the intruders he went through the stuff in the truck, mildly alarmed by the puddle of fresh blood in the back, a bloody sheet accompanying it. The 'tools' he'd found back there sickened him as well and he wondered what they'd had as cargo before they'd come across him.  
  
He picked up his ax and looked up at the tree. Whatever it was he'd made sure it wouldn't be traced back to him. He destroyed the truck, kept what supplies might be useful to him and then got back to work. He'd searched for a little while for what they might have had but had given up, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. That was yesterday.  
  
This feeling of uneasiness told him something was really wrong here. He looked down at the ax and sighed heavily. There was work to be done. He reared back with the ax and began to chop at the trunk of the tree, determined to bring home enough wood to warm his home for the next few weeks until he could rewire the entire electrical structure in the house. He stopped for a moment, thought he heard someone shouting out for him, but then continued when he didn't hear it again.  
  
Finally, the tree fell and he walked out into the clearing to finish the job. He shuddered to a stop when saw the girl crawling helplessly toward him, begging for help. He stared both shocked and horrified at her bruised and battered body and immediately knew that she was what had been in the back of that truck. She stared at him, trying to get to her feet again, only falling back to the snow in defeat.  
  
"So, you're the cargo those trespassers dumped off on my land." Juunanagou said coldly. "So what's your problem?"  
  
"Please." She threw her hands into the snow to keep from keeling forward.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Juunanagou just stared at her. "Great. If something happens to her now it's on my head. Wonderful. Why do I suddenly feel I'm going to regret this later?" He shrugged out of his jacket and walked over to her, wrapping it around her shoulders and lifting her into his arms. He made the short trek back to his cabin with her, without the firewood, and gently placed her on the sofa. "Wait here."  
  
Sanji, without much of a choice, nodded slowly and turned her eyes to the unlit and empty fireplace. "Oh." She bit her lip, snuggling further into the couch, pulling his jacket tighter around her.  
  
"Here. Drink this." Juunanagou handed her a mug of steaming hot cocoa, studying her as she studied the mug. "Well, go on. Take it." He winced at the way her hands trembled as she reached for it. He sat down next to her and held the mug steady for her. Was she going into shock or was she really that cold? Judging by the state of her attire she must have been. "Here," He steadied the mug in her hands and aided her in taking a few sips until it warmed her enough that her hands stopped trembling. "There. Better?"  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, her voice still hoarse, her throat burning a little. "Thanks a lot.I owe you my life."  
  
"Ah, life's short." He muttered. Well, hers would be. He was an Android. "Do you happen to have a name?"  
  
"Sanji." She murmured and took another large swig of the cocoa. She glanced at him and noticed the Red Ribbon insignia on his shirt. "Ah, you're.you're."  
  
"Jinzouningen Juunanagou."  
  
She bit her lip. "Could be worse, I suppose. Could be that weird bug.What was his name?"  
  
"Cell," Juunanagou said sourly, shuddering a little at the memory of it. "Stay here. I've got work to do."  
  
She nodded and then, "Wait.You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes, would you? Mine are.well."  
  
He thought about it for a moment. Juuhachigou left a lot of her old stuff here. "In the closet down the hall. The first one on the left. Be careful though, they're my sister's clothes."  
  
"Juuhachigou?" She asked nervously. "Does she live here too?"  
  
"No." Juunanagou noticed the way she visibly relaxed and then studied her. "Might I get that jacket back?"  
  
"Oh." She stood shakily and shook it from her shoulders, holding it out to him. He went to move for it but she let go. He growled slightly but then watched how it floated over to him. She lowered her hand and he took the jacket again. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises."  
  
She bit her lip and went to say something but no words came to her. She growled at herself and then sat down in a huff on the couch. She couldn't explain how she knew how to do it. She just did.  
  
Juunanagou waited for a moment and shrugged, pulling his jacket onto his shoulders. "I'll be back in a while."  
  
She only nodded, angry at herself. She sat still on the couch for a little while after he'd gone and then forced herself to her feet and then towards the bathroom. She either assessed the damage now, or waited after a long period of denial. She stood in front of the mirror when she reached the bathroom and shrugged out of her clothes, tears stinging her eyes as she grasped the full view of the damage. The bruises were dark and rather large, there were cuts and scrapes everywhere on her neck and chest. She didn't even want to see her thighs. Her entire body trembled as she stared at the mirror. But then a funny thing happened. As she stared at herself in the mirror a strange glow formed over every cut, every bruise, and in a matter of seconds her wounds were healed, her strength restored, and the damage to her inner self restored as if she'd lost a limb and just grown it back.  
  
"H-how." She stared at her hands and then back at herself in the mirror. She suddenly didn't care. She was healed and fine now. She looked to the pile of torn and ruined clothes and then towards the closet just outside of the bathroom. She walked to it and opened it, staring in wonder at the huge walk-in closet with it's stacks of neatly folded shorts and shirts. Variety upon variety of pants and Capri hung from the hangers along the walls, dresses and skirts as well. She looked through the pants and picked out a pair of stretch cargo jeans and slid them on, searching for a bra before she moved on to shirts. Hers was practically nonexistent now anyway. She finally found one that fit comfortably and then began her search through the shirts. Very few were long-sleeved but she eventually found a loose fitting sweater that she liked. The sleeves came down past her wrists, almost covering her hands completely. It was a dark brown in color and matched the tan cargo pants she already had on well.  
  
She shrugged a bit and tossed her ruined clothes into the garbage pail out in the yard and then shivered as she trudged back in through the snow.  
  
Sanji.Sanji.Cell.  
  
Sanji stopped when she heard the voice and looked around her surroundings, wary of herself. "Who's there?"  
  
Sanji.  
  
Her breath became ragged and her head began to throb terribly.  
  
Cell.Cell.Sanji.Cell.  
  
"No!" She cried out and threw her hands into the air, a bright metallic yellow glow taking over her.  
  
CELL!  
  
"NO!" The ground shook beneath her feet, sent her reeling onto the front porch of the cabin. The glow died out completely, leaving her unconscious and weak on the front porch. One arm lying above her head, the other lying limply on her waist.  
  
***  
  
"K-Kakarot!" Vegeta gasped, his fork still poised in front of his mouth. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"Oh man." Gohan shuddered slightly at his end of the table. "It felt like Cell for a moment there."  
  
Goku stood slowly and dusted the rice from his shirt, looking around at the others at the table. "King Kai mentioned this, remember? He warned us that this might happen."  
  
"Cell reincarnated?" Gohan asked quietly. Goku nodded slowly. "I think our reincarnation has just made himself known."  
  
"Are you sure?" ChiChi said in a small voice, her hands trembling. "But you guys can beat him, can't you? You did it before."  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple, ChiChi." Goku said, his hands curling into tight fists. "That power.it's incredible."  
  
Vegeta slowly lowered his fork and stared at his plate. "We.we must train. There's no way we can beat a monster with that kind of power!"  
  
Goku thought hard for a long moment and then nodded. "Without training.we don't have a chance."  
  
"Here we go again." Juuhachigou thought aloud, her hands trembling.  
  
"Goku," Krillan began, looking to his wife and daughter. Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Juuhachigou. You and Marren will have to go into hiding. We can't risk the chances of Cell absorbing you again. He's stronger this time."  
  
She nodded, looking out to the window. Juunanagou.be careful.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Watching me Wanting me I can feel you pull me down Fearing you Loving you I won't let you pull me down  
  
Juunanagou came back later that night, throwing the small logs of wood onto the ground near the chopping block, dropping his ax against it to take a break himself. He turned and walked around to the front of the cabin, bent on resting a moment and checking in on Sanji. He was literally shocked to see her unconscious on the front porch. He ran up the few steps and slid to a stop next to her, kneeling at her side.  
  
"Sanji?" He shook her a little and suddenly noticed her bruises and cuts were all gone. It was strange. Did she have a healing ability as well? He lifted her into his arms and carried her inside, lying her on the sofa again. "Sanji?"  
  
She moaned a bit and her hand suddenly went to her forehead, holding there as she awoke. "My head."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What?" She sat up and rubbed her face, wincing at her fading headache. "I.I don't remember." She closed her eyes for a moment until the pain finally subsided and she could focus her eyes completely again. "Oh.that's better." She rubbed her eyes a bit and brushed her burgundy hair from her crimson eyes. "Sorry if I scared you."  
  
"You didn't scare me at all. Shocked me really." He studied her for a moment. Should he ask her? "What happened to the bruises?" He couldn't stop himself, apparently he'd already made up his mind about asking her.  
  
"I.I healed them.I think." She rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm again. "I went out to throw away my clothes and then.I woke up here on the couch." She closed her eyes tight for a moment, moaning a bit as they burned.  
  
"Sanji?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, causing him to almost literally jump out of his skin. Those eyes! Those horrible eyes! They looked just like Cell's eyes. She whimpered and curled in on herself as the burning increased until it faded out completely again. She looked up again, her eyes returned to normal, her fingers rubbing at her temples. Her hands shook fiercely for a moment and then she was ok again.  
  
Juunanagou, visibly shaken, slowly slid back onto the couch. "Your eyes.They.they changed."  
  
"Changed?" She asked in confusion and shook herself. "They sometimes change colors. But it's usually in summer and very rare.They go a little orange."  
  
"No, no, this was different." Juunana insisted and then shook himself. He was just tired. That was all. No, he was an android, he couldn't get tired. But maybe it was because he'd gotten so used to sleeping and enjoyed it enough that his body began to believe it was tired and needed rest when really it didn't. That, or what he saw in her eyes was no hallucination.  
  
"Juunana? Are you all right?" She touched his arm and he jumped, regaining his composure.  
  
"I.I have to finish.yeah." He stood and strode out the open front door and then around to the back to finish where he'd left off. He needed to busy himself with something before he went insane wondering about what had just happened. Sanji watched as he left and then stood, walking to the kitchen to wash out the mug of cold cocoa. She snickered at the sink full of dirty dishes and then shook her head, "Men." She picked up the dish soap, squeezed a few drops out of it into one side of the sink and started the warm water. She needed something to do, and if it was going to be doing dishes to keep herself busy so that she didn't worry her 'Knight in Shining Armor' then so be it.  
  
Sanji was halfway through the dishes when she realized Juunanagou was standing behind the counter, watching her. Dry amusement apparent in his eyes. She stopped and looked at him. "I thought you might appreciate it."  
  
He remained quiet, a wry smile piercing his lips.  
  
"Oh! You do 'em then!" She snarled and stalked passed him, trying to keep herself from smiling as his laughter filled the air. She didn't think an Android was capable of pure laughter when he wasn't killing anyone. That made her stop in her tracks. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
Juunanagou nodded feebly, trying to regain his composure and stop laughing. "Y-You can. And you can finish the dishes if you'd like as well." He leaned against the counter for support when he started laughing again.  
  
"Can I stay here?" She asked quietly. That made him stop laughing.  
  
"Stay here? But you're fine now!" He protested. He liked living alone. It gave him more freedom and privacy. Besides, if he felt like it, mostly on blistering hot days in the summer, he'd walk around the house naked. He couldn't do that if she was here! Well, maybe he could.  
  
"I have no place else to go." She sighed heavily and then bit her lip. "I'll clean."  
  
He raised a brow in amusement again, fighting the urge to laugh. This chick was serious! "You'd actually be willing to live with an Android. Even me?"  
  
"Truthfully, I'd rather it be you than your sister."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Had she gone too far by saying that? She wrung her hands nervously and he laughed, rolling his crystalline blue eyes. "You can stay. One condition."  
  
"Yes?" She smiled.  
  
"If I want to walk around here bare ass naked, you can't complain." He winced at the frightened and sick look that came to her. Perhaps, considering the events of the passed few days that she'd been involved in, that was too much to have said so soon. He should have realized what her reaction would be to that, especially coming from him. He may have been an Android but he was still male. That put him in quite the predicament. Because Juuhachigou had left for a future with Krillan before the cabin had been completed, he hadn't built her a room. So, there was only his room, the living room, and the kitchen. And the couch wasn't much to sleep on and it didn't fold out into a bed. What would she say or do if he told her that she'd have to sleep in his room and in his bed? She'd probably flip out and flee. For some reason, he didn't want her to do that. Despite the short hours she'd so far spent in his home, he was already attached. Besides, no one would willingly wash the piles of dishes in that sink out of sheer boredom. He tried to convince himself that that alone was the only reason but knew that it wasn't that at all. He'd felt something for her the moment he'd seen her out in the clearing. Was it pity? Or could it possibly be.love?  
  
She was staring at him in bewilderment, his comment forgotten to her. He liked the innocent look she gave him. The coolness of it, the sincerity and the amusement. He hated the fact that he had to break that look. "There's only one bed and one bedroom. Both happen to be mine."  
  
She went deathly pale and took a step back from him, hitting the back of the couch, scaring herself so bad she went reeling backwards and would have hit her head had Juunanagou not jumped over and wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her.  
  
"Be careful," He said and made sure she was steady before he removed his arms and took a step back, trying to reassure her that he wasn't going to pin her down and just have his way with her. Though, a few years ago, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. But then, that was before Cell. She studied him for a moment and the look of her eyes told him she'd made some kind of decision about him. Oh how he longed to know what it was. She gave him a hint of a smile then.  
  
"I'll take the couch." She said and moved to finish the dishes. He took her arm.  
  
"I'll take the couch. You can have the bed."  
  
She gave a small nod, seeing the strange look in his eyes and understanding. Even Androids have dignity, and god help us all, pride.  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away  
  
***  
  
Goku reared back and sent his fist flying towards Vegeta's head, blocking as Vegeta tried to counter. All of the Z fighters were weary from the never ending training that they had each engaged in the passed three weeks, and none of them were willing to stop and take a break yet. There was no telling when a power surge like that would happen again and they didn't want to be caught off guard.  
  
Vegeta grabbed both of Goku's hands and braced himself, breathing hard, pushing himself to the point of total exhaustion. "I can't believe I'm saying this but.We have to stop training.For at least a few hours. I haven't slept in days and god knows the last time any of us stopped long enough to get more than a small bite of any kind of food." Goku, beyond the point of exhaustion, nodded hurriedly and dropped from the air, landing with a thud onto the soft grass. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks had already collapsed on the ground, Piccolo and Tien not far behind. ChiChi and Bulma were immediately at their husbands sides, trying to coax them into water and a full meal, then leading them, their arms around them for support, to warm beds for a few hours of rest. They slept for two days straight. All of them. Even Piccolo.  
  
Bulma, tired beyond reason, sank down onto the leather couch next to Videl and ChiChi, yawning uncontrollably. "Sleep."  
  
"Must have." Videl added in with a yawn.  
  
"Sleep." ChiChi finished and stood, staggering over to the large cot where Goku snoozed. She dropped down beside him and was instantly asleep, Goku's arms just wrapping around her as if he felt her presence there. Bulma did the same with Vegeta, getting the same reaction just before sleep claimed her weary body. Videl, not to be outdone, fell into Gohan's arms and took a moment to admire her strong, hardworking husband, before sleep took hold of her as well. The other two girls, Pan and Bra, well rested and fed, just giggled at their parents and quietly headed upstairs for a few rounds of Backgammon and chess.  
  
***  
  
It was nearly midnight before Juunanagou, weary of his work and the long game of chess with Sanji, fell comfortably onto the couch, his eyes slowly drifting shut. It had been a long day full of.interesting.events. Sanji had shown him more and more of her "power" and had even willingly sparred with him for a little while. It fascinated him beyond compare at how she learned how to fight as she actually fought. Everyday they both learned something from the other and seemed to grow closer. She seemed to be starting to trust men again. And, most importantly, her eyes hadn't gone crazy on him. He was convinced now that he was only hallucinating that little event.  
  
Sanji, a few hours later, sat up in the bed and looked out the window, her eyes watery from her exhaustion. Something had woken her from her slumber. She had a strange feeling and it was starting to annoy her. She stood from the bed and made the short trip down the hall quietly, smiling slightly at the way Juunanagou had fallen asleep on the couch. She gently and quietly slid in front of him, sliding the thin blanket over him, lifting his arm from the hardwood floor and gently placing it over his chest. He was awake now, she could tell by the way his breathing went from long and even to short and ragged. His pride kept him from opening his eyes to let her know. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Juunana opened his eyes and listened for her, hearing her footsteps drawing closer so she could shut off the light. She looked down at him, at his eyes and moved to sit next to him.  
  
"You had another one, didn't you? Another of those nightmares."  
  
He looked surprised that she knew. "What?"  
  
"You talk in your sleep sometimes." She said quietly. "You even screamed once."  
  
He looked away from her for a moment.  
  
"Juu-san?" She reached out and touched his hand, felt his skin chill completely. "What is it?"  
  
He slowly turned his head to look over to her, the look in his eyes hitting her like a rock. He was hurting. There was something he wanted to say or do but he kept himself from it. Something kept him from doing what he wanted, needed, to do. Hesitating only a second, she raised her hand and placed it to his cheek, feeling her warmth penetrate him and soothe him. He closed his eyes in mild defeat. He was an Android, he wasn't supposed to feel this. But, gods, he loved it.  
  
"Are you all right?" She slid closer to him, suddenly alarmed at the way he looked at her. "You look sick, are you ok? Juunanagou?"  
  
He suddenly flung his arms around her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. That nightmare must have been a bad one. And he must have been holding back from her for a long time.  
  
"If you wanted a hug when these nightmares hit, all you had to do was ask." She said quietly and wrapped her arms around him. "Come on. I know it's been a while since you've had a decent night's sleep. This couch isn't helping you any either." She pulled him up to his feet despite his protest and pulled him down the hall.  
  
"I'd rather it be me sleeping on the couch than you."  
  
"Who said I'd be sleeping on the couch?" Sanji retorted tartly, giving him a soft shove towards the bed. "Well? What are you waiting for? I know you don't sleep in that, now, go on." She turned her back to him, waited for him to undress and slip into the bed. When she heard him slide in she turned, cut off the hall light and bathroom light then closed the door, removed her robe, and joined him. "Now, get a good night's sleep. It'll help."  
  
Juunanagou, bewildered, yawned and gratefully stretched out on the large bed. Sanji chuckled quietly and rolled onto her side towards the window, watching the stars shining in the sky. It was a long while before either of them got to sleep but they slept well that night.  
  
Sanji woke the next morning to the usual sound of wood being chopped, only this time with a little more enthusiasm. She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees up a bit, yawning deeply. She was awake, barely, and knew there was work to be done. The only problem was, she didn't really feel like doing it at the moment. She just felt too lazy.  
  
Finally, with no other choice, Sanji stood, took care of her morning business, and then changed her clothes. She fixed a quick cup of coffee from the hot pot of it that Juunana had already made and then headed outside to bid him good morning. She felt the warmth the second she stepped onto the porch, immediately noticing how some of the snow had already begun to melt.  
  
"This is wonderful!" She cheered aloud and set her mug down, jogging around the house happily to Juunanagou. He just looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he sent the ax through the last log of wood, dropping it to the ground, along with himself, the minute the log broke and fell on opposite sides of the chopping block. He huffed a bit and fell backwards onto the ground, his jacket falling open. Sanji smiled and spun around a bit. "Winter's almost gone! Isn't it wonderful?" She spun again, her arms in the air beside her. She laughed and laughed and finally fell on her rump beside him. He just looked at her as if she were crazy and shook his head. "At least you're awake."  
  
She smiled, her head still spinning and looked up at the bright blue sky. "Goodness, how long have I been asleep?" She wasn't dizzy anymore but she suddenly felt really light headed, as if she were going to pass out. She swayed on her legs a bit and felt his arms wrap around her.  
  
"You apparently spun too much." He chuckled but then narrowed his eyes as her breathing became a little labored. "Sanji? What is it?"  
  
"Ah." She bent forward, her hands braced on the ground, her eyes shutting tight. Juunanagou went to steady her but got an unsettling electrical shock the second his fingers touched her back.  
  
Sanji.Sanji.Cell.  
  
Juunanagou's eyes widened. Was he really hearing this? What was happening? She whimpered, felt herself being pulled apart almost.  
  
SANJI! CELL!  
  
Juunanagou threw his hands over his ears, whimpering a bit as that strange voice grew louder.  
  
"Juunanagou!" Sanji cried suddenly, only it wasn't her voice. It was a raspy voice, reptilian almost. Her breathing hitched, white lightening protruded from her and a blast of ki, twice as powerful as a few weeks before, erupted from her only seconds before it stopped all together. She keeled forward, unconscious again, her breathing shallow but getting stronger.  
  
Juunanagou, visibly shaken, slowly approached her. "Sanji? What's happening to you?" He touched her arm, relieved that he didn't receive another shock and then lifted her completely into his arms.  
  
"R-run."  
  
"Sanji?" He stopped, studying her face.  
  
"It's too.risky." She passed out again, falling limp in his arms.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, Sanji. But I'm going to get you back to bed. You need rest." He tried to tell himself that that was all, that the voice he heard from her own lips hadn't been Cell's. Something was really wrong here.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away If I will it all away  
  
Juunanagou stared with nervous eyes at the cell phone lying on the counter, covered in a thin coat of dust. He hadn't used that phone since the wedding and he wondered if Juuhachigou would even answer if he called her now. He growled at himself and snatched the phone off the counter, turned it on, and dialed his sister's number. The phone rang and rang and then.  
  
***  
  
Juuhachigou sighed heavily as she turned Goku's statement over and over again in her head. This reincarnation could most likely be pushed to get close to the Androids, Vegeta. We have to be careful of strangers now. Especially if they come looking for Juuhachigou.  
  
"Someone close." She rubbed her face, brushing the stray locks of blonde hair from her face. Stunned, literally, when her cell phone began to ring, she tossed all of those thoughts aside, quickly digging through her purse to find the contraption she'd given only her brother the number to. "Juunanagou?"  
  
"Hey sis," His tenor voice made her relax, lightened her mood.  
  
"You're all right!"  
  
"Of course I am. Look," He kept her from explaining her worry by explaining his own predicament. "you were right, Juuhachigou. And I.I've found someone.I think." He waited for a reply but only got a shocked silence from her. "Juuhachigou, I think I'm in love with her. She's staying with me now and I.I wanted to tell you that.that I'm sorry. Sorry for what I've said about you and that monk-er Krillan." He smiled slightly at her snicker. "Look, I've got work to do. I just wanted to tell you myself."  
  
Juuhachigou's eyes widened then when she realized the irony of the situation. "Juunanagou! Wait!" But he'd already hung up. "Oh no."  
  
"Mama? Are you all right?" Marren asked quietly from behind the sofa, a tray of tea and cookies resting on her arms. She saw her mother's arms shaking a little, her cell phone in her hands. "Oh! Did uncle Juunana-san call?"  
  
"Marren, do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Juuhachigou turned to study her teenage daughter. Marren, unsure, nodded feebly.  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"Good." Juuhachi studied her phone for a moment and decided with herself. "Stay here. I'm going to go find Goku. I need to see your Uncle Juunanagou."  
  
"Can I go? Please mother?" Marren asked, excitement in her voice.  
  
"No, not this time." Juuhachigou winced at the broken hearted look her daughter gave her before quickly straightening her face.  
  
"Well, can you at least tell him to stop by sometime? It wouldn't hurt him you know!"  
  
Juuhachigou, her mind elsewhere, nodded and headed straight for the door.  
  
"Darling? Where are you going?" Krillan poked his head through the kitchen door. "Juuhachi?"  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"Hey! Wait, Juuhachigou!" But she was already gone.  
  
***  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die  
  
FREE ME!  
  
Sanji cried out from within her sleep, but Juunanagou had already gone out to do some more work and probably couldn't hear her, despite his increased senses for being an android.  
  
Pain ripped throughout Sanji's body, voices whispered, her blood boiled, her heart pounding in her chest. Whatever kind of monster that had quietly resided inside of her was trying to get out. It wanted free. She felt as though it would rip her apart but she couldn't let it free. She had a feeling it wanted to hurt Juunanagou, or _something_ like that. She cried out again, sweat taking her body over completely. She felt weak, her energy draining from her as she fought to keep the monster at bay. It wouldn't last long but maybe Juunanagou would feel it and leave.  
  
No, he couldn't sense ki. Not hers, at least. She keeled forward on the bed, breathing hard. "Juu.Juunanagou." She screamed in pain and anguish, her energy spent. Unable to keep the monster at bay any longer, she fell forward on the bed and slipped into darkness as the monster tore himself free of her body.  
  
Cell, in his larva form, wriggled on the floor, looking for a good place to burrow so that he could regain his other form. He craved Juunanagou and Juuhachigou, could almost taste them, he wanted them so bad. He looked to Sanji and smiled. She'd been a good vessel for him. But her task was not yet done. She could very well be just the thing he needed to entice Juunanagou into coming right to him. Oh he knew very well what Juunanagou felt for this girl. He'd seen and heard everything he'd said or done with her and knew what Juunanagou felt.  
  
He wriggled over her, letting out some of his own cells containing the Namek blood of Piccolo so that she would heal. But he wouldn't let her remember anything of this. He didn't want to risk her telling Juunanagou anything about his plan or himself.  
  
When Cell was satisfied with the way he'd dealt with her, he wriggled out through the window and burrowed into the ground, going down deep until he felt he was down far enough that he wouldn't be detected.  
  
"Juunanagou!" Juuhachigou threw the door open, Goku and Vegeta not far behind her. "Juunanagou!"  
  
Sanji rolled on the bed, pulling the covers up over her head. Who the heck was yelling so loudly? Couldn't they understand that she wanted sleep?  
  
"Go away." She groaned and snuggled further into the bed.  
  
"JUUNANAGOU!"  
  
"Hey! Quiet!" Juunanagou snarled in the doorway, his ax resting over his shoulder. "Keep it down, would you? Sanji is sleeping."  
  
"Who?" Juuhachigou turned to him and shrugged, tossing the thought aside. "Juunanagou, you're in danger here."  
  
"Danger? Of what?" He set the ax down against the door and pulled off his gloves, dropping them onto the counter. "Must be bad if you brought those two along with you."  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well.you see.um."  
  
Vegeta, annoyed beyond reason, snarled, "Cell's been reincarnated and we have reason to believe this girl, Sanji was it, could be him."  
  
Juunanagou just stared at him. "Right." Juunanagou rolled his blue eyes and shrugged out of his jacket. "So, what other lame excuse might you have to make me go with you?"  
  
"Juunana-" Juuhachigou stopped when she saw the girl that came down the hall wearing her clothes. Sanji wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white knitted sweater, her burgundy hair falling in soft locks on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, we have company." Sanji just stared at Jinzouningen Juuhachigou in mild wonder and fear. Unlike Juunana-san, she'd heard rumors that Juuhachigou was far deadlier than that of her twin brother, Juunanagou. She noticed Goku and Vegeta then. "Lots of company. Um, I'll make tea then."  
  
Pulling herself from the cold stares of the three guests, she headed into the kitchen, felt Juunanagou joining her. "Ignore them," He said quietly, getting the mugs out for her. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
That lifted her spirits a bit. "Well, until _someone_ started shouting for you."  
  
Juunanagou rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that. My twin can get a little loud at times."  
  
Sanji just looked at him. He shrugged. "I'll.I'll just keep them occupied."  
  
When Juunanagou left the kitchen, Sanji studied the mugs and the tea kettle she held, wondering why Juuhachigou had suddenly shown up. Something was most definitely off here. But she didn't know what. She, with new determination, poured water into the kettle and set it on the stove, rejoining them in the living room. Juunana and his sister seemed to be engaged in a heated argument on the porch while Vegeta and Goku turned their eyes on her for a moment.  
  
She hesitated for a moment and then rested her hands on her hips. Vegeta was reminded too much of Bulma by that defiant but determined stance of hers. "Why are you _really_ here?"  
  
Goku approached her first, Sanji taking a small step backwards, tempted to slide into a fighting stance, but she held off on that for a moment. Goku gave her a friendly smile and held a hand out to her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see something."  
  
"Like what?" She asked quietly, wrapping her arms about herself. Goku, stunned that she'd think _that_ , waved his hands in innocence. "No, no! Not that. I want to get a feel of your energy."  
  
She didn't trust him, he already sensed that. But he pressed his hand to her head anyway. She just watched him, relaxing absolutely none at all. He closed his eyes. "Just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He sent out a small probe of energy from his own mind and searched her ki and her being, felt nothing other than her. There had been something else there as well at some point, but whatever it was wasn't there now. He pulled back, opening his eyes. "See? Didn't hurt at all."  
  
Sanji swayed on her feet, felt as if she'd been hit with a sledgehammer. Juunanagou chose that moment to get the last word in on his argument with his sister and came back inside. He noticed her immediately and slid behind her to catch her. "What did you do to her?" He growled, trying to steady her. "Well?!"  
  
"Just probed her mind." Vegeta said flatly, his eyes narrowing. Sanji felt dead on her feet for a moment before a rush of power sent her reeling into Juunanagou. He stumbled but put his foot firmly on the ground and wrapped his arms around her. Her head hurt something fierce but at least now she didn't feel as if she would pass out. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so.I need to sit." He led her over to one of the bar stools and made sure she was steady before he let his arms slip from around her waist.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes," She rubbed her face a moment, dropping her head onto the counter as the shrill whistle from the kettle sounded. "Owe."  
  
Juunanagou sat the kettle in the sink and turned off the stove, walking back to her, Juuhachigou fixing the tea herself, wondering what had just happened. Goku studied Sanji intensely for a moment. "There was definitely something odd there but whatever it was is no longer there."  
  
Sanji looked up at him defensively. "How _dare_ you."  
  
Goku, surprised, jumped back on his heels. "No! I didn't mean _that_ !"  
  
She glowered at him. "Like hell you didn't." She got to her feet, with a little effort and strode from the cabin in a huff, marching down the well known trail in the woods she'd usually walk for her morning exercise. Juunanagou, now really angry, turned and glared at Goku. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way! How was I supposed to know that was a tender area?! I figured memories of _that_ would be pleasant!"  
  
"She was raped, you BAKAYARO!" Juunanagou thundered, slamming his fist onto the counter, splitting the wood in half all the way down to the floor. Goku, knowing he'd really done it this time, offered his apologies. Juunanagou just glared at him.  
  
***  
  
Sanji looked around in mild dismay. She felt something. Something was wrong here. The trail had recently been traveled and she doubted that it was by Juunanagou. She turned in a small circle, hearing some of the bushes rattling around her. A sinking feeling in her stomach suddenly made her realize that she wasn't alone. She shuddered as memories of that night in the park flooded her mind. But Juunanagou said he had gotten rid of them when he'd found them on his land. Had he missed one?  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes darting around in fear. That's when she felt someone behind her. "Well would you looky here."  
  
She spun around, staring in horror. It was the same guy. Her breathing went ragged, her entire body tensed and trembled. "S-Stay away from me!"  
  
"Oh now why would I do that? You were such a fine treat."  
  
"No, no! JUUNANAGOU!!!!!!!!" She bolted from the man but in the other direction, further down the trail.  
  
***  
  
Juunanagou, caught off guard by some faint sound, turned and looked to the open door. Juuhachigou, who hadn't paid any mind to the noise, just looked back to Goku and the others.  
  
"Anyway, I still think you should be careful." Juuhachigou said quietly. "Juu? Are you listening?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked, one brow raised in question.  
  
"Sanji." He bolted out the door and straight for the trail, murder in his blue eyes. The others quickly followed. "Sanji! Answer me!"  
  
Juunanagou growled and scanned as much of the surrounding area that he could without moving. Where was she? "SANJI!"  
  
***  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The goddess of imaginary light  
  
Sanji, bruised battered and broken, watched the stars float over head. She heard Juunanagou and the others shouting for her but at the same time, didn't hear them. She could hardly remember where she was, let alone what had happened.  
  
"Sanji!"  
  
She heard him, wanted to cry out for him, but the other was coming back for her. He wasn't through with her yet. She could already see his shadow starting to creep up over her.  
  
"Someone's looking for you, my treat. Ah, Sanji is your name, is it?" He grabbed her arms, yanked her to her feet, and to reality.  
  
"Let me go!" She struggled with him, but she was weak for some reason.  
  
"Sanji!" She heard Vegeta's voice this time.  
  
"Hel-" The man clamped his hand over her mouth, pulling her tight against his torso. "Now, now, Sanji. We can't have you calling any attention to yourself now, can we?"  
  
She sobbed, that's all she could do. She didn't have the strength to do anything else. The shouting stopped then. No one called out her name and he let her go.  
  
"How easily they give up. You're obviously not that important." He pushed her to the ground, her head hitting a nearby stone. Her eyes rolled back and darkness overcame her. He just smiled. "It's better this way. You can't struggle now and I don't have to worry about pinning you down."  
  
So go on and scream Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
"Sanji!" Juunanagou shouted in despair. He just knew she'd cried out for him. He couldn't have mistaken that.  
  
"Maybe she's back at the cabin?" Juuhachigou said quietly.  
  
"No," Vegeta said, his eyes narrowed. "She's out here somewhere. I can feel it."  
  
Juunanagou ignored them as he looked around. Come on, Sanji. Give me a sign. Let me know where you are!  
  
"Ah! You little bitch!"  
  
The shout came from the clearing a few yards behind them. "Over there!"  
  
Sanji, after regaining consciousness, had sunk her teeth into the man's hand, causing him to jump a bit, giving her enough time to crawl away from him. "Stay away from me! JUUNANAGOU! HELP!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He shouted and dove at her again, grabbing her legs and pulling her back under him.  
  
"No! Let me go!" She thrashed against him, clawing at him with her nails. "No, please! Not again! NO!"  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!" Juunanagou dove in with a vengeance, knocking the man clear across the clearing. Sanji clawed at the ground, trying to get away, sobbing when she found her leg entangled in the weeds. "No! No!!!"  
  
"Sanji hold still!" Juunanagou grabbed her, ignoring her struggling and screaming, fully aware that she didn't know it was him. "Sanji!" He shook her a little when he got her foot free of the weeds. "Sanji, it's me. It's Juunanagou!"  
  
"Let me go! No! Please let me go!" She cried, struggling against him.  
  
"Sanji." She stopped struggling with him, staring at him. "Juunanagou."  
  
"I'm here, Sanji."  
  
"Oh gods." She fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her and glared as the brute got back to his feet. He was obviously someone of power if Juunanagou's punch hadn't killed him. "Juuhachigou."  
  
She knelt down beside him and gently took Sanji into her own arms, watching as her brother stood on his feet, the wind picking up a little, bringing in the last cold air of winter. The brute froze, realizing who he was dealing with.  
  
"Jinzouningen Juunanagou!" He exclaimed in fear, his gorge rising. "It's.not possible!"  
  
"Oh but it is." Juunanagou slowly started to walk forward. "How dare you put your hands on her again. Yes, I know what you did to her. And I know who else was with you. Fortunately for them, they died swiftly. You on the other hand, you're going to die rather slowly. Might I add, painfully?"  
  
The brute took a step back.  
  
"Get Sanji back to the cabin, Juuhachigou. Help her get cleaned up. I'll join you later." Juunanagou smiled a little. "Here I come!!"  
  
The brute never knew what hit him. But it was one hell of a painful and slow death. And Vegeta approved completely.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life  
  
"How do you feel?" Juuhachigou asked the next morning, watching as Sanji made her way to the couch, clinging to the wall for support.  
  
"I've been better." She whispered and eased herself onto the couch, her aching thighs burning a little as she did so.  
  
"Here," Goku pressed a cold steak to the bump on her head. "It always gets the swelling down for me."  
  
She shivered a little and replaced his hand with her own on the steak. "Thanks.I think."  
  
Vegeta shoved a pillow under her head and she gratefully lay it back, closing her eyes. Juunanagou was fuming, no doubt filtering the last of his fury out on the wood he was chopping. He'd gotten rid of the man who'd raped her, a few times, and still felt furious enough that he needed something else to destroy.  
  
"Want some tea or something?"  
  
Sanji just looked at them. "I've been through this before." She said in a small voice. "I'll be ok."  
  
Juuhachigou, feeling a little guilty that it had happened at all, nodded faintly.  
  
"You guys should go. I'll be ok. And.I think it'd be better if you all weren't here when he comes in."  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku asked. "I don't think we should leave you alone with him."  
  
She gave him a bland look. "He won't hurt me. He'd hurt himself before he'd do that."  
  
Goku, cut with the verbal wound, nodded and walked out the front door. Vegeta hesitated and then followed him, Juuhachigou hanging back for a second. "I'm sorry we barged in here and accused you of.well.Just be careful, ok? And watch out for my brother?"  
  
Sanji nodded a little, a small hint of a smile appearing. "I will."  
  
Juuhachigou followed the others out the door and then took off with them. It was another hour before Juunanagou came inside, covered in sweat, his hand still grasping the ax handle tight. Sanji forced herself onto her feet and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm.ok."  
  
He tossed the ax away from him and grabbed her up into his arms, kissing her fiercely. She hesitated a moment, reluctant to be this close to a male after just being raped, but fell into it anyway. It was a gentle kiss, full of passion and love. He cared. He truly cared.  
  
"Juunanagou." She wrapped her arms around him when they broke the kiss, unsure if it was for her own support or his. Not that it mattered at the moment.  
  
***  
  
"I still have a bad feeling about that girl." Vegeta said as they landed back at Capsule Corp. "You said there was definitely something there, right?"  
  
Goku nodded a bit as he sat down. "Was being the keyword. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. I know that much."  
  
Juuhachigou looked back in the direction they had come and sighed. "Be careful Juunanagou."  
  
"Juuhachigou," Goku took her arm. "You need to go back home. You're well hidden and safe there."  
  
She nodded and he took her home, via Instant Transmission.  
  
"Mom, you're back!" Marren smiled cheerfully. "Did you tell uncle Juunanagou what I said?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Marren. I forgot." Juuhachigou sighed as she sat down on the sofa, her daughter joining her.  
  
"Is doing ok?"  
  
"He's all right." Juuhachigou confirmed and sighed again. "So, what's for lunch?"  
  
***  
  
It was at least another full month later before Cell resurfaced. No one was at the cabin at the moment. That he was grateful for. He had to better his plan to lure Juunanagou to him. He couldn't just _take_ Sanji and expect Juunanagou to come straight to him. He had to make it dramatic. But then he smiled. He'd seen the two of them the other night while they were.together.  
  
"That shall do nicely." Cell rasped to himself. "A few more weeks and I'll have just the edge that I need to get him to come to me. Go ahead and warm his bed, Sanji. Eventually you will plump up with his child. That's when I'll strike. I'll take you away mere days from your time of giving birth. That will work quite well." He turned, thought he heard them coming back down the trail and quickly launched into the air and away. He had things to do.  
  
"Thank you for the help, but I didn't really need it."  
  
Sanji shrugged, setting down a few logs. "I know, but I needed something to do. Besides, I don't feel like wasting away cleaning today. It does get old after a while."  
  
Juunanagou chuckled and set up a few logs. "Well, unless you'd like to swing this thing for a while, I think you've done all you can."  
  
She shrugged at him. "That would just be so convenient for you, wouldn't it?" She grinned at him and poked his shoulder a bit. "I know you're hungry. I've seen that look before."  
  
Juunanagou whistled innocently and lifted his ax.  
  
"That's what I thought." Sanji rolled her eyes and headed around the corner to the front of the house.  
  
"Pizza would be lovely!"  
  
"I thought so!" She shouted back as she rounded the corner. "AHH!"  
  
"Sanji?" Juunanagou turned, scanning the area for a moment.  
  
"JUU!!"  
  
"Sanji!" Juunanagou launched himself around the house and dove down near the window of his room, looping an arm around her waist. "Hang on! I've got you!"  
  
"Ooh as soon as I find out what furry woodland beast dug this hole, I'm going to skin it alive!" Sanji growled, her holding in the dirt slipping completely. She looked down briefly. "Damn that's a long drop." Juunanagou effortlessly pulled her up and placed her on the ground next to him as he studied the hole. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"How strange it is that this appeared out of nowhere. Stay here," He dropped down into the hole and gracefully floated down.  
  
"Hey! You be careful, Juunana-san! You hear me?!" She shouted down, rubbing her sore ankle a little as she waited for some indication that he'd heard her. She sat back on her legs and looked at the hole with an intensity that worried her. There was something about that that she was supposed to know, to remember. What, she didn't know. "Juunana?!"  
  
"I've found something!"  
  
She heard him shout, though his voice wasn't very loud. "What is it?" She called down, leaning over a bit in hopes that she might see him.  
  
"I don't know! Hang on!" He shouted back, floating up again a moment later, two strange looking eggshell-like things held within his hands. "Whatever dug that hole."  
  
"Wasn't anything you or I have ever seen." Sanji said and then shrugged a bit. "It's probably nothing." She reached out and ran a finger over the hard, brown shell, studying it for a moment. Her hand froze, her eyes went blank, and some form of memory or scene flashed before her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"I know perfectly well what you want, you insect looking freak! Now let go of me-AH!"  
  
"Your resistance is pointless, Juunanagou. It's the cause of your pain."  
  
"I.I won't let you.do this!"  
  
***  
  
"Sanji!" Juunanagou shook her shoulders a bit, studying her face, eyes narrowed at her in intensity. "Sanji, are you all right?"  
  
"Wha." She shook herself, pulled her hand away from the shell. "Yeah," She winced a little, the pain in her ankle becoming aware to her again.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you inside and put some ice on that before it swells up like a balloon. "  
  
"What about the hole?" She asked absently as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house. For some reason she began to fade into a daydream, comfortable and warm with the way she was tucked into his arms. He set her down on the couch and then collected the ice, wrapping it in a small towel for her, gently placing it on her ankle. She smiled at him, their eyes meeting for a moment.  
  
"Is that better?" He asked quietly, feeling his throat tighten. He'd kissed her before but that was all and even then, if he'd been asked, he couldn't have let it go any further. She'd just been raped and he couldn't put her through that. But with the way they were looking at each other right then, he wasn't sure if he couldn't keep himself locked up within himself like he had been. He felt everything for her that he thought he wasn't capable of feeling.  
  
Sanji nodded, finally breaking their gaze a moment later. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll uh.I'll go fill that hole." He stood up with her smile and grabbed his gloves. "Can you get to the bedroom on your own? Or would you like me to carry you?"  
  
"I'll be ok." She smiled a little, shifting the ice a little. "I'm going to stay here for a little while. The leather's cold so it's comfortable."  
  
Juunanagou nodded and headed back outside. He returned almost two hours later to find her sleeping on the couch, a relaxed smile about her face. He set his stuff aside and gently and carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He didn't want to wake her but she couldn't just wear her shorts and that thick shirt all night. She'd burn up too badly and would be very uncomfortable. He set her down and gently shook her shoulders. She moaned in protest, opening her eyes a little, unmoving from her spot on the bed. "Mmm."  
  
He gave a faint smile and lay her usual pajama shirt next to her. "Come on. You get changed. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll turn in with you." She nodded sleepily, slowly forcing herself to get up and change into the thin and cool shirt. But it was well worth it. Sanji slipped comfortably back into the bed and snuggled deep into the cool mattress, pulling the comforter over her shoulders.  
  
She was asleep long before the mattress shifted slightly as Juunanagou plopped sleepily into bed. But he never really got to sleep. He stared at the ceiling for a long while, wondering what would have happened if Sanji hadn't broken the eye contact earlier that evening. Sanji shifted at that moment, whimpered in her sleep, her face contorting in fear. Juunanagou turned his head to look at her, flustered by the sudden turn of events. Her hand lashed out suddenly, her voice cracking as she cried his name into the night, jolting upright, her breathing labored, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Sanji?!" He threw his arms around her and felt her body shudder as she cried, "It's my fault! I set him free! It's my fault.Juunanagou!"  
  
"I'm here," He cooed quietly, trying to get her to look at him.  
  
"Juunanagou! You're alive!" She fell forward against him in relief and a desperation Juunanagou had never seen in anyone's eyes before. The kiss was sweet, full of a desperate need that it drove them past the brink of control.  
  
"Is it all right?" He asked hurriedly, pulling her tight against him.  
  
"Please," She whispered in a small voice, her arms wrapping around his neck. Juunanagou held her, kissed her, touched her, did everything she asked him to do. They made it last for as long as they could, moving slowly against one another, their kisses light and gentle, their touches light enough to spur themselves on. He held her in the afterglow of the moment, rolling gently from her, letting her curl against his side, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Juunanagou wrapped his arms around her lithe form and cuddled her close to him, his eyes drifting shut.  
  
"Ai Shiteru." He heard her whisper before sleep overcame her again.  
  
"Ai Shiteru," He replied quietly, letting sleep take him into its arms.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Juunanagou looked around the cabin with a smile. Finally, some privacy for a little while. Juuhachigou had dragged Sanji off on a shopping spree and he had the entire cabin to himself for the day. And better yet, he had no work to do. He had enough done to last for a few more days.  
  
Juunanagou smiled and walked to the stereo. It was time to have some good fun.  
  
Sanji and Juuhachigou arrived a moment later, quietly opening the door, Marren and Krillan with them. The stereo played loudly and suddenly Juunanagou slid from the hall in only socks and a pair of white boxers, dancing wildly and singing to the music, "I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny; when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get-" He whirled around, made eye contact with them and shrieked, dashing, red in the face, back down the hall. All four of his spectators burst into uncontrollable laughter, tears coming to their eyes, their arms wrapped around their abdomens.  
  
"That.haha ha.was very hilarious!" Marren giggled, leaning against the wall to support herself. Krillan was still trying to regain control of himself but it was oh so hard when the radio was still playing and the scene was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Cute Juunana!" Juuhachi shouted teasingly, bursting into laughter again. Sanji hadn't stopped laughing at all, tears still slipping from her eyes.  
  
"Ohh that was priceless!" She cackled, flopping into the couch, wiping her eyes as their giggles finally started to die down. Juuhachi cut off the stereo and fought the urge to laugh again, noticing the bedroom door closed.  
  
"I think it will be a while before he comes out of there." She said with laughter playing in her eyes. "He was so not expecting us to get back so early."  
  
"Serves him right for sleeping so late." Sanji chuckled. "Come on Juunanagou! Juuhachi and I are making dinner!"  
  
"I am NOT coming out!!" He shouted from the bedroom, pouting near the window. They erupted into fierce laughter once more. Sanji and Juuhachigou struggling to walk straight as they entered the kitchen. The laughter finally died out but it would be a very long time before any of them ever forgot that little scene. Marren, tired of sitting on the couch with nothing to do, jumped up and examined the CD's near the TV. She smiled as she came across Diana Krall live from Paris. She loved Jazz and she loved Diana so she took out the CD, placed it into the CD player, pressing play and skipping to song number two.  
  
"Now that's music." Sanji smiled, coming into the living room where Marren swayed slightly. "Let's fall in love. Why shouldn't fall in love? Our hearts are made for it. Let's take a chance. Why be afraid of it?" She sang softly to the music as she and Marren spun slowly to it. Krillan joined his daughter at her exasperated command and they danced to the music, Sanji rolling her eyes slightly at Krillan's reluctance to dance. He didn't know the steps but he did well enough. She smiled when she felt Juunanagou's arms wrap around her waist, swaying slightly with her.  
  
'They're so close now,' Juuhachi smiled from the kitchen, watching her brother open himself up completely to this woman. This woman who, one day, had just dropped into his lap. She watched the two of them dance together and wiped away a lone tear before it could trickle down her cheek. Finally, he'd found someone special for himself. And it was about damn time too! She was tired of watching him mope about! She snickered quietly and returned to preparing dinner.  
  
Juunanagou smiled a little as they danced. It had only been a month since they, well, yeah, and they seemed to be growing closer and closer to one another. And he liked it. How long had it been now? A year since he'd found her that day bruised and battered in the snow? And look what had happened! He looped an arm around her waist when the music slowed and she rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around him, giving Juuhachi a small smile when their eyes met. She winked at Sanji, gently placing the cleaned chicken into the pan and then into the stove. It was going to be a good night.  
  
***  
  
He glowered at her as Juuhachi and her family left, closing the door with a soft click before he locked it. "I can't believe you guys showed up right then and there."  
  
Sanji, sleepily, just giggled at him, patting the seat next to her on the couch. "Sit, Juu." She said, smiling as he sat beside her, opening his arms so she could snuggle with him. "I thought it was adorable."  
  
He growled, squeezing her a bit. She just smiled at him. "Come on, let's get to bed. I, for one, plan on sleeping late in the morning." He nodded, lifting her up into his arms with one swift motion, his catlike grace making her smile. "Why do I have a feeling I won't be getting to sleep for a while?"  
  
Juunanagou just smiled.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Cell snickered as he moved from city to city, only snatching random people from the alleys and back roads. He couldn't allow himself to be known to anyone. He couldn't risk an encounter with Goku and the others before he got what he wanted. And devouring an entire cities worth of people would only bring him unwanted attention. But he was hungry just then.  
  
He slipped through the shadows of another dark alley. No one there, so he continued down a small and deserted dirt road, finding his feast a few miles down. The car was dark but it was hidden at the side of the road behind a few bushes and one thick and looming tree. Easy enough for him to find. He smiled, "Ah yes, two for dinner tonight."  
  
He moved quietly towards his prey, eager for his evening meal. Both were quite pleasing for him.  
  
***  
  
"What is with you lately?" Juuhachi placed her hands on her hips, watching her brother go back and forth from the kitchen to the living room and then back again. "You're like a puppy on crack, what is the matter with you? And stop doing that! You're making my head hurt."  
  
Juunanagou glared at his twin through a curtain of jet black hair, trying to decide on where he wanted to be when Sanji got back. "There's nothing the matter."  
  
"Then stop pacing the floors! Goodness, she and Marren will be back in a few minutes. You act like she's been gone for years."  
  
"She was sick this morning, I just want to make sure she's all right."  
  
"Oh good lord." Juuhachi sat down with a huff, ignoring Krillan's chuckle. "You're fretting like you think she's-" Juuhachigou stopped, met the unsteady gaze of her brother. "You do!"  
  
He recoiled a little. "I.I don't know. She's changed a little lately.and she gets sick some mornings."  
  
Juuhachigou thought about it. "Well, have you confronted her about it?"  
  
"No!" Juunana snapped irritably. "Of course not! If she wanted to tell me then she would!"  
  
"And what if she doesn't know?" Krillan asked quietly from his seat on the couch. "Isn't there a possibility that she may not realize it yet? Or that she hasn't thought about that as a possibility at all? I mean.. well, you get my point. Don't you?"  
  
Juunanagou glared at him, shoving Juuhachigou's hand from his shoulder irately. "Yes, I get your point but I highly doubt that possibility. Besides, I thought a woman was _supposed_ to know these things."  
  
It was Juuhachigou's turn to glare at her twin. "And just what makes you think she wouldn't have a reason _not_ to think she was pregnant?"  
  
"Why would there be?" Juunanagou asked, rubbing his temples. She always knew how to give him a headache.  
  
"We're back!" Marren announced from the doorway, smiling brightly. "Lunch smells great!" She added in, walking briskly into the kitchen to investigate. Juunanagou watched Sanji intensely as she came inside, gave them a weak smile and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Juuhachigou nudged him towards the hall, willing him on with a cool but commanding look. He groaned, turned, and strode down the hallway, giving the door a light tap before it slid open. Sanji gave him a grim smile, leaning back against the cool tile of the wall.  
  
"Sanji, is there something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just nauseated. I think I've caught a bug or something."  
  
He closed the door and slid to the floor in front of her. "Sanji, do you think there's a possibility that you may be pregnant?"  
  
She chuckled. "No. I can't have children. At least, not now."  
  
He studied her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Hmm, I was in a car accident a while ago. A long while ago, but the doctors said that the damage had been so great that I couldn't have children." Sanji thought about it for a moment, watching what might have been a little bit of hope in his eyes a moment ago, slide into a look of regret. Had he been hopeful? "Of course.the friend that was in the car with me got the same diagnosis."  
  
"And?" There was a hint of sharpness in his voice, but there was that look of hope in his eyes again.  
  
".she just had twins." Sanji said quietly, thinking hard for a moment. "If they were wrong about her diagnosis then maybe-"  
  
"Maybe they were wrong about yours." Juunanagou took her arms. "It would explain a lot! Why you've been eating so much lately, the morning sickness, the headaches."  
  
Sanji bit her lip a little. "I.I guess it wouldn't hurt to find out."  
  
"Hang on. Juuhachi!"  
  
"Ugh, what? I'm not a hand maiden you know!" Juuhachi groaned, pushing the door open a little. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Um, Juuhachi, could you-"  
  
"Gladly." Juuhachi smiled a little and made her way back down the hall. Sanji raised a brow at Juunanagou.  
  
"I take it that you two discussed this before Marren and I got back?"  
  
Juunanagou gave an innocent shrug. "She got sick of watching me pace the floors."  
  
"You were pacing? How unlike you." She giggled at the baffled expression he gave her, nudging him a bit. "So, what if the impossible is possible? We don't have enough room for a baby."  
  
He shrugged, thinking about it. "Easily taken care of. I'll add another room. It's easy enough sense I was going to put in a room for Juuhachigou anyway before she left. The back of the house is still marked where I was going to put it in. See? Easily done." Sanji rolled her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded sleepily. "Tired."  
  
"I should imagine." He said blandly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Shopping with Marren is like shopping with Juuhachi and about eight other clones of her. Shopping with Marren alone, well, that's another story." Sanji laughed, wrapping her arms about his waist.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Juunanagou said quietly, almost too quietly.  
  
She nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"A year ago, when you came here, were you afraid of me?"  
  
She raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Juunanagou sighed heavily. "I thought so."  
  
"Juu, I had just been raped and had no idea where I was. I didn't know what to feel when you found me. I know better now. And I don't care that you're a Cyborg. You're still part human. Besides, who else would have saved me and not decided to do the same to me as those bastards did?"  
  
"Uh, let's see, there are so many. Shall I name them? All right. Goku for starters. Then there's that air-head Yamcha, Tien, that green alien thing they call Piccolo. Oh yeah, Vegeta, that monk in the living room. Who else? Gohan!"  
  
She sighed. "Point taken. But you know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, I do." He looped his arms around her, kissing her hair. "And I'm glad you wound up at my feet that day. Though, I would have preferred different circumstances."  
  
Sanji blanched. "Who wouldn't have?" She asked in a small voice, both of them falling into a comfortable silence. They weren't sure how long they'd just been sitting there when Juuhachi returned, a pregnancy test for Sanji in hand.  
  
"Here," She handed the box to Sanji, grabbed Juunanagou and closed the door to give Sanji some privacy.  
  
***  
  
"If you're so damn eager than go check in on her!" Juuhachi huffed from the leather chair across from the couch. "I'm starting to get curious, too. Either she hasn't looked yet or just hasn't come to terms with it yet."  
  
"With what, Mom?"  
  
"Nothing Marren." Juuhachi motioned in a somewhat unimportant way and looked sternly at her twin. "Well?"  
  
Juunanagou turned from the kitchen counter and marched with what dignity he could muster down the hall. He gently tapped on the door, sliding in quietly. She sat quietly on the ledge of the bath tub, the applicator in her hand, her fingers curled tight around it.  
  
"Sanji?"  
  
"I.I can't bring myself to look at it." She whispered quietly, almost too quietly, even for his cyborg senses to pick up. "I don't want to allow myself hope just to have it dwindled." She held her hand out to him. "You do it."  
  
He sat down next to her, ignoring the offer and the plea. "Together," He whispered, kissing her cheek softly. She nodded slowly, once again extending her hand. He gently uncurled her fingers from it, saw as she turned her head away. "I."  
  
"Sanji," He said reassuringly, hesitating a moment before he turned it in his hand and looked down at it. One line negative, two lines positive, or so the key said. And he forced his eyes over a bit, felt himself tremble slightly as he stared at the two deep blue colored lines. "Positive."  
  
Sanji forced herself to look at it, fighting back the lump in her throat when she saw it. "They were wrong." She whispered, smiling as tears rolled down her cheeks. Juunanagou turned to her, a small smile on his face as she wept grateful tears. His arms looped around her, brought her against his side. She laughed, throwing her arms about his neck. "A baby, oh Juu, a baby! I know you'd never admit to it, but I knew you wanted this. I could see it in your eyes."  
  
She was right, he would never admit to wanting a child, but as long as she knew that he did want one and just wouldn't admit to it, he'd let her have her way. She smiled, kissed him, and tossed the rest of the box into the trash. "Come on, I'm starved." That got him up. He glowered at her, briskly leading her from the bathroom and into the kitchen where he promptly filled a plate for her. "Eat,"  
  
Juuhachi grinned at her brother. "So, shall we start the plans now or wait a little while?"  
  
"Plans for what?" Krillan asked, his eyes glued to the TV. Juuhachi looked to her brother who glared, shaking his head at her.  
  
"Plans for my brother's wedding."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Sanji bit back a laugh and obediently took a few bites of the chicken strips with Juunana's rock solid glare. "Eat," His eyes seemed to snarl at her.  
  
"Yes, dear." She said, her voice a solid wall of sarcasm, accompanied by a smile.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead.  
  
***  
  
Another month passed by. Summer turned into Winter. The nights and days grew cold and bitter and Sanji's pregnancy progressed normally but painfully. All the surgery she'd gone through after that accident years ago was what was now causing her pain. The scars were stretching as the pregnancy moved on, causing her a little more pain each day. Juunanagou watched her like a hawk, being very gentle with her when the pain seemed a little overwhelming. What he didn't know was that she was hiding something from him. The doctors didn't expect her to be able to carry the baby to term; there was too much damage.  
  
"Sanji! Sit down!" Juunanagou glared at her as she fumbled through house work.  
  
"Juu, I have to do _something._ I can't just sit around and waste away." Sanji sighed, leaning the broom against the wall, wincing slightly.  
  
"Sit!" Juunanagou gave one last thunderous command and stalked over to her, taking her arm firmly in his hands and leading her to the couch. He eased her down onto it and handed her an herbal tea. She groaned, laying her head back. "Please, Juu, not another one. I can't stand those."  
  
He set it down on the coffee table and headed outside to finish up his work. The cold air filtered inside before he was able to shut the door, causing her to shiver. She thought for a little while on what the doctor had told her, sighing heavily as she recalled the memory.  
  
"What's causing the pain is the scar tissue from all of the surgery you had. According to your file, it was quite extensive. Umm, only being in your second month of pregnancy and having the pains that you are, I don't expect you to be able to carry full term. Now, there is a possibility for you to be able to carry the baby long enough that we'll be able to induce labor and keep the baby here until it's finished development. But that's only if you get plenty of rest and keep away from any kind of stressful situations. If not."  
  
Sanji shivered, despite the warmth of the house now that the door was closed, and curled up on the couch, the warm mug of tea cradled in her hands. She idly wondered what Juu-chan would do if and when she told him. But she knew what he'd do.  
  
She sighed heavily, took a small sip of the tea and then downed it, hearing Juunanagou coming up the steps of the porch. All she needed was him fussing over her all day. Juunanagou had definitely changed since his encounter with death almost twelve years ago and now.  
  
"Staring off into space?"  
  
His tenor voice broke her reverie and she shrugged. "My mind wanders as it pleases these days. Well, in winter at least." She set the empty mug onto the coffee table and pulled her legs closer to her as Juunanagou plopped down onto the couch next to her, gently resting his arms on her knees. They held gazes for a moment and she nervously bit her lip.  
  
"Something's wrong," He began quietly. "Sanji?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
He studied her for another long moment, unsure whether to believe her or not. But he was sure it was something else. He sighed and pouted a little, giving her his best droopy- eyed look. She laughed, rolling her eyes, trying to stifle a yawn afterwards. "Come on, Sanji." He stood, taking her hands in his own. "You need rest."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"And just this once I'll let you have the benefit of the doubt." He pulled her along, leading her back to the bedroom where she gratefully sank into the bed. He followed suit, moaning a little from the comfortable warmth of it. "Sleep." He whined a little, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his side. They lay like that for a long time before Juunanagou slid his hands under his head. "So,"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you going to turn off the light or what?"  
  
Sanji laughed, throwing a pillow in his direction. She reached over to the nightstand and smacked the button on the base of the lamp, rolling back over again. She was met by Juu's crystalline stare the second she did and sighed in defeat. "The doctor doesn't expect me to be able to carry to term."  
  
There was a long silence and then Juunanagou sighed, looping his arms around her. "But, she says if I can keep away from stress I may be able to carry the baby long enough that they can induce the labor and keep the baby there for the remainder of its development." Sanji let out a shuddering sigh, closing her eyes. "Gods, Juu, you should have seen the look in her eyes when she said that, heard her voice. She didn't believe a word she said about that."  
  
"You'll be fine." He insisted quietly, lacing his fingers with hers. "I won't let anything happen. To either of you."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Goku hesitated at the doorway, Vegeta and Bulma next to him. He knew that Sanji didn't trust him because of what happened when he'd probed her mind. She shouldn't have been hurt by it but he wasn't sure if it was something that he'd done on accident or if he'd triggered something in her. Either way, she didn't trust him. Which was why he'd brought Vegeta with him. Bulma just tagged along because she wanted the glory of seeing Juunanagou at the mercy of a pregnant female, among a more important reason. He sighed heavily at Vegeta's impatient grunt and then rapped on the door.  
  
"What?" Juunanagou growled as he opened the door, blocking their entry. Goku cleared his throat for a moment.  
  
"Um, well, we uh."  
  
Vegeta groaned. "We're here to see Sanji."  
  
"Yeah, what he said."  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot." Vegeta snarled. Juunanagou glared at all of them.  
  
"She's too tired for you guys." He went to shut the door but Vegeta threw his hand in. Juunanagou glared at him. "She needs rest."  
  
"Good for her. We came to see her, now let us in."  
  
"This is my house and-"  
  
"Oh just let them in!" Sanji whined from the couch, one arm wrapped around her abdomen, her other hand rubbing her head. She was in pain, you could tell by the quiver in her voice, the watered look of her eyes. Bulma, annoyed with the males around her, pushed past all of them and marched right inside. "Males," She muttered and introduced herself to Sanji politely, offering a little support. Sanji immediately took a liking to the woman that Vegeta had married. Juunanagou groaned and let Vegeta and Goku inside, pulling Goku immediately into the kitchen. "She needs her rest right now. If you do one thing to upset her, I'll kill you."  
  
Goku knew he was stronger than Juunanagou, but had a feeling that brute strength and power wouldn't be a factor in the fight that could break out. Especially after seeing how he'd handled that rapist bastard a while back. Vegeta had approved of the execution but it had made Goku shudder in disgust.  
  
"How are you doing?" Bulma asked gently, studying Sanji's face.  
  
"I can't move," Sanji said in a small voice, a tear streaming down her face. "If I do I risk a miscarriage. I've been bleeding for two days, this headache won't go away and, gods, I can't keep anything down."  
  
"Sanji," Juunanagou handed her a glass of water and sat down next to her.  
  
"How far along are you?" Bulma asked, truly concerned for this woman she'd only known for a few minutes.  
  
"Four and half months." Sanji rasped, sliding down little by little so that she could rest her head back against the arm of the couch. She threw her feet over Juunanagou's lap and then gave him a hard slap on the arm, whimpering slightly. "Damn you. Every time I try to hurt you I end up getting hurt instead. Oh curse your mettle body that's far superior to my own!"  
  
Juunanagou stared at her, gently touching her forehead. "I knew it! You do have a fever!" She gave a weak but innocent smile. "Sanji." He groaned.  
  
"I don't exactly have control over this you know!" She snarled.  
  
"If you two are done bickering at one another," Vegeta cut in. "there is a reason we're here. We didn't just come to see the mighty Android at the mercy of a pregnant woman. We came because your twin told my wife about Sanji's condition and it sparked some interest in her."  
  
"That's quite enough from you, Vegeta." Bulma rolled her eyes, looking at Sanji. "We've been researching a new medication at Capsule Corp. and have been able to do quite a few very successful tests on volunteers."  
  
There was a long pause before Sanji commented, "What's this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, the medication didn't quite have the effects we had intended but those volunteers were all very happy with the results. Sanji, they all either had once had the same surgery you did or had just lost the ability to have children, in either case the medication successfully healed the scar tissue and any other damage with the uterus."  
  
Sanji swallowed hard for a moment. "You mean."  
  
"If you're willing to try it, I'm willing to help. It's worked so far in our trials and it completely heals what damage there is or would have been. Sanji, this drug could completely heal you and get rid of all this pain."  
  
"What's the catch?" She asked quietly, whimpering slightly in mild pain.  
  
"You'll be stuck in bed for about three weeks." Bulma said grimly. "The drug works relatively fast but it does leave you immobilized for a little while."  
  
"Side effects?"  
  
Juunanagou looked to Sanji. She was willing to try it but not without knowing the risks first. They both waited for Bulma to reply.  
  
"Well," She began. "It's hard to say. None but one of the volunteers experienced any side effects. But it wasn't anything bad. Just about a weeks worth of low nausea tolerance and motion sickness. But it clears up quick enough." Sanji looked briefly to Juunanagou and then back to Bulma. "When do we start?"  
  
***  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch With this rampant chaos - Your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
"Juunanagou?"  
  
He looked up briefly, sleepiness clouding his eyes. He sat up in the chair, Sanji's hand still clasped within his own. "Juuhachi? What time is it?"  
  
"Seven." She walked into the room, gently touching his shoulder. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Better," Juunanagou said quietly, studying Sanji's sleeping form. "She hasn't slept so peacefully in such a long time.I keep waking myself up to make sure she's still breathing."  
  
"She's ok. And listen," Juuhachi smiled gently when she got Juunanagou to focus on the steady beeping from one of the monitors. "So is the baby."  
  
Juunanagou nodded slowly, smiling up at his sister. "I guess you were right about me."  
  
"Of course I was." Juuhachi gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You should come down for something to eat. Bulma doesn't expect her to wake up for a while." Juunanagou shrugged. "I can got without food."  
  
"True, but it would probably please Sanji if you would eat anyway."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
Juuhachigou smiled. "Well, for one, she can't. So you'll have to eat for her."  
  
"I'll never understand how you women think. And all you do is confuse me."  
  
"Come on before I drag you out there kicking and screaming."  
  
***  
  
He knew he wasn't wanted. None of them really liked him. The only reason they allowed him to stay was because they knew Sanji needed him there. ChiChi was less than thrilled, Bulma was a little edgy, and none of the others appreciated his company. Vegeta just saw him as another mouth devouring the food that could have been his. Not that it mattered. None of them would ask him to leave because they all sympathized with Sanji and her situation. It still made dinner a little uncomfortable for him. Goku was oblivious to it all though, scarfing down his food as usual.  
  
Juuhachigou ate quietly, much to the approval of Krillan that she was actually eating at all. Not that it had never happened before. Goten and Trunks seemed a little bummed out. It had started raining a little while ago and hadn't stopped, putting an end to their plans for the night. Not that they didn't mind all that much. Baby-sitting wasn't exactly a godsend.  
  
"Eat, Juunanagou." His twins voice was stern but gentle, her crystalline eyes piercing into his own. He sighed, picking at his food.  
  
"Oh stop worrying." Bulma said cheerfully, trying to raise spirits from everyone. "Sanji will be fine. She just needs a good nights sleep and a few days of bed rest before we start the second step for the drug. After that, it's smooth sailing."  
  
Juunanagou gave her a grim smile and stood. "I'm not hungry. I'm going out for a little while."  
  
"Good, stretch your legs. You've been sitting in that damned chair back there all day." Bulma encouraged. He wasn't sure if it was because they wanted him gone or if she really meant it. He didn't really care anymore. He headed to the back of the building and out into the recreational part of it. It was still raining outside, pounding fiercely on the domed roof. He idly stuffed his hands into his pockets and strode at an even pace to the small waterfall towards the back, where a few dinosaurs had gathered for a drink and a bath. Piccolo was meditating on the boulder just above the waterfall when Juunanagou approached. He sat down in the grass and fell back into it, watching the rain splatter on the dome for a little while.  
  
"Sanji feeling better?"  
  
He looked over at Piccolo and nodded faintly. "Sleeping better now than she has in months."  
  
"Good. I'd hate to see another life ruined because of you."  
  
Juunanagou turned his eyes to the waterfall, sighing heavily. "You're entitled to your own opinion about me."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Juunanagou sighed, sitting up again. "I didn't come out here to start anything. I needed air."  
  
Piccolo ignored him, situating himself comfortably on the boulder. "Do you know why we're all here? At Capsule Corp. that is, instead of at our own homes."  
  
Now that Piccolo mentioned it, Juunanagou was curious. They weren't all here for Sanji, that was for sure. "Why?"  
  
"Cell's been reincarnated."  
  
The blood in Juunanagou's veins instantly chilled, his body tensed and his head began to spin. Cell? Reincarnated? "No, not again."  
  
"Goku thinks that Sanji was his vessel."  
  
"What?" Juunanagou sent Piccolo a dagger sharp glare. "What do you mean, Piccolo?"  
  
"How convenient that she showed up on your doorstep at the exact same time Cell's energy signal was felt back in this dimension." Piccolo said flatly. "When Goku probed her mind he found a nothing that was actually something."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Juunanagou growled, the memory of that night Sanji had woken up screaming slamming into him with a fury something fierce. And then that huge hole and those broken pieces of a shell. "No."  
  
"Yes. Sanji was his vessel. A pawn for Cell in order to get you again. But he left. He's waiting for something, Juunanagou. How convenient that Sanji got pregnant. It gives Cell the exact leverage he needs over you to win."  
  
"How dare you!" Juunanagou jumped to his feet. "Sanji wouldn't do that! She didn't even think it was possible for her to even bare a child!"  
  
"Once again, how convenient."  
  
Juunanagou growled. He'd fight to defend Sanji if it came down to it, and it looked like that it was. "If what you and Goku think is true then Sanji was just a pawn. She didn't do this so that Cell could win. She wouldn't."  
  
"How sure are you of that? I see the doubt in your eyes Jinzouningen." Piccolo stared directly into his eyes and chuckled. "But that doesn't matter. Because you're right. Sanji was just a pawn. And still is. Unlike Cell, Sanji just wants to be with you, to love you. Cell just wants to eat you alive and become whole again. But Sanji is exactly what he needs to do that. And now that she's pregnant, well, you get the drift of the situation. If I were you, I wouldn't let her out of my sights."  
  
Juunanagou nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Piccolo."  
  
"Now get out of here. I'm trying to meditate." Piccolo rolled his eyes, folding his arms on his chest as Juunanagou turned and made his way inside again.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"JUUNANAGOU! LOOK OUT! HE'S BEHIND YOU!"  
  
"Huh? NO!" Darkness surrounded him. It was too hot to breathe almost. Slime began to cover his face, he felt himself being sucked in. He kept crying out in despair but whatever he thought the others might hear was nothing more than muffled words. He kicked and struggled, tried to get free, but the more he moved the faster it happened. The heat increased, his ability to move almost completely gone. Air, he needed air!  
  
He woke with a start, coughing and gasping for air.  
  
"Whoa!" Bulma wrapped her arms about his shoulders to steady him, worried greatly by the sounds he made as he fought for air. "Breathe, Juunanagou! Breathe!"  
  
Juunanagou, realizing he was awake again, sucked in a sharp breath and breathed deeply for a moment, trying to regain composure, his entire body trembling. Bulma let go of his shoulders and studied him. "Are you all right?"  
  
The bed was empty. Why was the bed empty? "Sanji?" His voice trembled and cracked.  
  
"It's all right. She's stretching her legs. She'll be back in a minute." Bulma, fully aware of the reason for his worry, touched his shoulder gently. "Vegeta's with her."  
  
He nodded feebly, trying to clear his sore throat. Bulma turned him a little, pressing her palm to his forehead. "You've got a fever."  
  
"Wonderful," He was still trying to stop the trembling.  
  
"Here, get in that bed and cover up. We don't need you getting any worse than you already are. And stay here. I'm going to go get the thermometer."  
  
"I'm fine-"  
  
"You heard me!" Bulma said sternly, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly at him. "You may be an Android but you're still half human. If you get sick it could be ten times worse than any normal human could have. And because I know these things, you're going to lay in that bed and keep covered until I figure out how bad it really is. NOW LIE DOWN!"  
  
Juunanagou, a little disoriented, jumped quickly onto the bed and under the blankets.  
  
"Shoes," Bulma said as she left the room. Juunanagou kicked his feet out, took of his shoes and then climbed back in, pressing his face into his pillow to muffle a cough. Maybe Bulma hadn't-  
  
"I heard that!" Bulma sounded from the other room. Juunanagou groaned, only causing himself to cough again.  
  
"Oh that doesn't sound good." Juuhachigou said from the doorway. "Oh dear, now I know why Bulma was shouting." She stepped over to him, placing her own hand on his head. He felt like a little child being fussed over. "You're burning up!"  
  
"That's already," Cough. "been established."  
  
"I should like to think so. Serves you right. I told you that you needed to sleep and eat more. Now look at you. Men," She grumped, her hands on her hips. "After Bulma makes a diagnosis and figures out what needs to be done, I'm bringing up a bowl of hot soup and you're going to eat it all, if Sanji and I have to force it down your throat. And don't make me order Vegeta to help out. You know how much he'd enjoy force-feeding you, Juunanagou."  
  
"I'll eat it," Juunanagou said in a small voice. "But don't let Sanji in here. I don't want her getting sick, too."  
  
"Easier said than done." Juuhachi commented sourly. "Get some rest, Juu-san. You really need it this time."  
  
"Juuhachi," He stopped her as she reached the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When Cell got you." He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his throat that it produced. "what happened?"  
  
Juuhachi hesitated for a moment and then, "I couldn't breathe. All I could think about was you and.Krillan for some reason. He could have shut me down with that remote but he didn't. It's more Vegeta's fault that Cell got me then anyone else's. But I forgave him a long time ago." She paused. "But the worst part.no matter what I tried to do.I couldn't breathe. I couldn't get away."  
  
Juunanagou nodded, looking mildly sobered. "Get some rest, Juunanagou. You need it."  
  
***  
  
"He's not bad, Vegeta." Sanji said in exasperation, dangling her feet into the water. Vegeta snorted. "Aww, are you still sour because he kicked your ass?"  
  
"First off, it was Juuhachi that.well.yeah. And I don't trust him."  
  
"You don't trust anyone, that's your problem." Sanji retorted irately. She sighed a little, leaning back on her palms. "Did Bulma happen to mention when the second stage of treatment was going to take place?"  
  
"In a little while, I should think. Why?"  
  
"The baby is practicing karate on my rib cage." Sanji said, rubbing her stomach a little. "She's strong, that's for sure."  
  
"She?" Vegeta raised a brow in dry amusement.  
  
"I'd rather not call the baby 'It', all right?" She said flatly, looking back to the water. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I can hope, can't I?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled, folding his arms on his chest. "I suppose."  
  
Sanji rolled her eyes, huffing a bit. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
  
Vegeta groaned. "You just did. Want to ask something else?"  
  
Sanji gave him a bland smile. "What happened with Cell? I mean.when he got a hold of Juu?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "You'd have to ask Tien. He was there, not I."  
  
"Oh," Sanji shrugged, pulling her feet out of the water and looking up at the domed roof. "Raining again."  
  
"Oh goody." Vegeta said, his voice a solid block of sarcasm. "Come on. Let's go see if lunch is ready."  
  
Sanji chuckled. "Just like you Saiyans, always thinking with your stomachs."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? We have big appetites."  
  
She laughed, "Whatever you say Vegeta. Whatever you say." Sanji climbed onto her feet and followed the "Prince of all Saiyans" back inside.  
  
***  
  
"Juunanagou, I never planned on humiliating you like this. It's a simple merger, that is all. Your resistance.is the cause of your pain."  
  
He pulled himself to his feet, groaning in pain. He wasn't going to let that.thing.absorb him. The second he was steady on his feet again Cell sent him to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
"Yes, I'd have to say you're ripe for the picking, Juunanagou. Unless you have anymore objections, it's dinner time. Enough of this. You are mine now. Come."  
  
He felt Cell lift him off the ground, holding him up in the air. He had to do something or he was dead. "You.you monster! You disgust me! Nothing could be more detestable than becoming part of you!"  
  
"Aw, your words hurt me. But that's ok. All that you fail to understand will now be made clear to you."  
  
"It's perfectly clear what you want, you insect looking freak! Let go of me-auuh!" He felt the force of Cell's fist as it connected with his spine, momentarily stunned by it. He saw Cell's tail shoot up out of the corner of his eyes and looked up at it, horrified as it hovered over his head. A second later, it expanded from a needle point to what looked like the inside of a bell. He wriggled, tried to get free, his body trembling in the fear that overcame him as Cell exclaimed, "Welcome home!"  
  
He gasped as the vacuum descended over him, throwing his hands up to keep it from sucking him in. "I won't.let you.do this!" Cell laughed, stopping as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hm?"  
  
"Juurokugou! It's you! I don't believe it! How did you manage to get him off of me?"  
  
"I used one of my hard punches."  
  
"Juunanagou!"  
  
He turned his head, staring in horror at Sanji, Cell's tail wrapping around her neck. "Look at what I found."  
  
"No! Sanji! LET HER GO!"  
  
Cell laughed malevolently. "You don't need this creature. She's just refuse." His tail tightened around her neck, her face going a terrible purple in color. "SANJI! NO!"  
  
***  
  
"Sanji!!!!!!"  
  
She stuttered to a stop, her fork poised in front of her mouth. "Juu?" She, Bulma, and Juuhachigou each rose from the table, the others soon joining them, and raced down the hall.  
  
"Sanji! Sanji! LET GO OF HER!"  
  
"Juunana-san!" Sanji knelt by the bed, taking his hand. He thrashed in the bed, Juuhachigou throwing herself over him to try and pin him down. "His fever's getting worse," Bulma said, removing her hand from his forehead.  
  
"No! Let her go! I won't let you do this! Sanji!"  
  
"I'm here!" Sanji shouted, trying to wake him. "Bulma?" She looked at the woman desperately, unsure as to what she should do. If they didn't wake him up he was going to hurt himself. "Juunanagou! Please, wake up!"  
  
Juuhachigou growled, trying to think. What could they do? If they couldn't wake him up then-  
  
"Sanji!" He shot forward, choking on air, groping desperately for her hand.  
  
"I'm here!" She jumped onto the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Sanji." He relaxed, his arms looping tight around her. She looked at the others and Bulma quickly herded them out, Juuhachigou remaining behind.  
  
"I thought he'd gotten you!" He touched her face, his hands trembling terribly.  
  
"Gotten me? Who? Juunanagou, what happened? What did you dream?"  
  
"Dream?" He looked confused and then he lay his head on her shoulder. "Cell.I thought.a dream."  
  
"You're burning up," Sanji whispered, her arms wrapped tight around him. "Juuhachigou, get Bulma back in here."  
  
"No!" Juunanagou shook his head. "Not yet. I want to.be.alone for a moment."  
  
Sanji nodded, motioning to Juuhachi that it was ok for her to leave. "I'm ok Juunana. I'm ok. I'm here. See?"  
  
He wasn't as sure of himself as he made it look. His hand went to her stomach, desperately hoping for something. Some kind of reaction. He moaned slightly when he felt the baby kick, pressing his head to her shoulder once more. "We're both fine," She whispered, gently running a hand through the mess of jet black hair on his head. "Lie down, you need rest and-"  
  
"I'm not going back to sleep!"  
  
"You don't have to," She said gently, encouraging him to lie back down. "You're sick, Juunanagou. You need to rest. Please, just lie down, ok? Bulma has to start the treatment up again for me, so I'll be right next to you if you fall asleep, ok?"  
  
He nodded slowly, letting her pull the blankets back over his shoulders. Whatever kind of cold he'd ended up with was doing one heck of a toll on those damn nightmares. "Just rest. Bulma will get you the medication you need and then I'll get that soup for you. Besides, you promised her you'd eat it." She stood, felt his hand grab hold of her arm. "Don't leave, Sanji. Not yet."  
  
She smiled as warmly as she could and pulled a chair over. "Bulma says that whatever you have she isolated so it's not contagious. If you were wondering."  
  
He gave a faint smile.  
  
***  
  
He glared openly at the empty cabin. No one had been there in weeks. Had they suspected him? Or had something else happened?  
  
Cell slapped his tail into the ground, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the deserted cabin. Perhaps they had just gone off together to be alone? No, Sanji was pregnant. He'd made sure of that the last time he'd come here. What had changed? No matter really. Just a minor set back. Sanji wouldn't be due for another few months so he still had plenty of time to suck the lives out of those pathetic humans and get more power. But he couldn't wait to get a hold of Juunanagou and Juuhachigou again. The strength he'd gained from the two of them had been incredible.  
  
Cell smiled, looking up at the sky. "Good things come to those who wait."  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Are you ever going to stop holding her?"  
  
"Should I?" He smiled at Sanji, cuddling the infant girl in his arms. "She's perfect, Sanji."  
  
Sanji smiled at him brightly, sliding into a sitting position on the bed. "Well? Come on, I want to hold her, too. I did go through the trouble of giving birth to her, you know."  
  
"True," Juunanagou chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed, gently passing his daughter over to Sanji.  
  
"How about I hold her first!" A tail lashed out of nowhere, glass from the window shattering everywhere. The baby gave a loud wail as it was ripped from her father's arms and into the clutches of a slimy green tail.  
  
"No!" Juunanagou lunged forward to grab his daughter, a strong forearm connecting to his head, sending him across the room.  
  
***  
  
His eyes fluttered open, his vision slightly blurred.  
  
"Well it's about time you woke up." Juuhachigou smiled. "Your fever broke a few hours ago."  
  
"Juunanagou,"  
  
He turned his head towards Sanji's voice and gasped at what he saw. There, on the monitor Bulma was trying to get him to focus on, was an ultrasound image of his baby. Sanji smiled at him, reaching out to him and grasping his hand. His fingers laced with hers, his eyes still hooked onto the screen. "It's a girl."  
  
"You think so?" Sanji asked him, looking to Bulma. "Bulma?"  
  
"You want to know?"  
  
Sanji nodded and Bulma smiled. "It's a girl."  
  
Sanji smiled and gently squeezed Juunanagou's hand. "The treatment worked, Juunana-sama. The pain's gone and I'm completely healed."  
  
"Good," Juunanagou breathed in relief, the nightmare completely forgotten to him. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"I don't think that would be wise." Goku entered the room, a slightly disgruntled look on his face. "Reports are coming in from everywhere. Cell's making himself known to the world."  
  
Sanji's face shadowed when Goku looked right at her, practically blaming her with his eyes. She looked away and then nodded for Bulma to turn off the monitor. Juunanagou blinked when the image vanished from the screen, then looked at Sanji worriedly.  
  
"I don't care what you think, Goku," Sanji spoke quietly. "I'm not going to be the one to lead Cell to any of the androids. I'd rather die then lead him to the only family I have left." She stood, folded her robe again and walked briskly from the room. Juunanagou turned hard crystalline eyes to Goku for a moment before he, too, got to his feet and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Sanji leaned her head back against the boulder, her eyes staring at absolutely nothing, her hand resting on her rounded belly. She sighed quietly, watching as a fish jumped through the water. "Sanji," Juunanagou slid to the ground next to her.  
  
"He's right you know."  
  
"Who and what?"  
  
"Goku. He's right about Cell. It's my fault. I let him out and now the world's in chaos." Sanji stated matter-of- factly. Juunanagou looped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "It isn't your fault, Sanji. He tore himself from you. You just weren't strong enough to hold him at bay anymore."  
  
"He's coming after us, you know." She whispered. "What a time to get pregnant, no?"  
  
"Sanji! Don't say that."  
  
"It's true. It just gives him more leverage over you. If he gets a hold of me-"  
  
"He won't." Juunanagou said sternly. "I won't let him."  
  
"Juu," She sighed heavily, leaning into his arms. "Bulma was talking earlier, while you were asleep, about what they were going to do when the battle begins. Said they were all going up to Kame's Lookout. I planned to go with them, too."  
  
"Good. I'd rather you be there."  
  
"I'm not going without you." She added quickly. "Forget your pride, you're going up there as well. Tien told me how it happened the first time. I don't want that to happen to you again."  
  
"I'm stronger this time and-"  
  
"So is he, Juunanagou. Cell is a lot stronger this time. You're going with me or I'm going with you. Either way, we stay together." Juunanagou sighed quietly. "Then I'm going to the lookout."  
  
"Good." She kissed him gently. "Let's go see if lunch is ready, ok? I'm hungry."  
  
***  
  
Vegeta stared, wide eyed, as Sanji downed a full gallon of apple juice. "Thirsty?"  
  
She nodded briskly, shrugging. "Sorry about that." She tossed the empty container into the trash, sitting down at the table with the others. None of the women had paid any mind to it. Apparently it was normal for that kind of thing to happen. Juunanagou, his mind elsewhere, ignored the snide remark Vegeta made next, twirling his fork absently in the noodles on his plate. Juuhachigou just studied him intently. He'd probably had another nightmare. But at least he hadn't woken with a fever again.  
  
Sanji groaned a little, pulling Juunanagou out of his dazed reverie. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just tired." Sanji stifled a yawn with her palm and finished the last of the Italian chicken on her plate. "Ah, long day."  
  
"Yup." Goku patted his stomach happily. "But at least we know we don't have much longer to wait."  
  
"Wait?"  
  
"Cell's getting closer." Bulma said quietly. "I've already started to pack the capsules for our trip to Kame's lookout. We leave in the morning."  
  
Sanji sighed but nodded. Juunanagou slid his hand over to her lap, resting it on one of her own, squeezing gently.  
  
***  
  
Sanji washed her hair thoroughly, letting the hot water pound on her body. She was restless and worried. Juunanagou and Goku had left nearly two hours ago via Instant Transmission to the cabin to pick up a few things before heading off to the lookout. It shouldn't have taken them this long.  
  
She sighed heavily, washing out the shampoo for a moment, blindly groping for the bottle of conditioner.  
  
"Here," She breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of Juunanagou's voice.  
  
"I was getting worried. What took you two so long?" Juunanagou slipped into the shower with her, naked of course, and squeezed some of the conditioner out of the bottle and into his palm. "I showed Goku that hole. It wouldn't have taken us as long if I hadn't filled it in after you sprained your ankle over it." He gently massaged the conditioner into her hair, smiling a little as she leaned back on him.  
  
"Your daughter is restless. She's apparently using my rib cage as a punching bag." Sanji said absently, melting into the hot water. "Vegeta gets some sick amusement out of it, too. You know how he is about strong fighters."  
  
"Forget about all of that, Sanji." He whispered, kissing her neck. "Focus on us for right now."  
  
She turned in his arms, kissing him in full. "You don't have to tell me twice, Juunanagou." He smiled at her, kissing her as he looped his arms around her. "Ai Shiteru, Sanji."  
  
She smiled at him, gave a murmured "Ai Shiteru" and wondered why "I love you" sounded so much like "Good bye".  
  
***  
  
"Are we there yet?" Bra repeated after about the hundredth time just to annoy her father. Juunanagou sat in the very back of the jet snoozing quietly, Sanji's sleeping form cradled in his arms. Cell's attacks had come too close to home this time. They'd all been forced to leave early and he hadn't the heart to wake her up. Now, almost to Kame's lookout, she was beginning to stir.  
  
"Mm, where are we?"  
  
"On our way to the lookout." Bulma said from the driver's seat. "Cell came a little too close this morning. We had to leave early."  
  
"Oh." She yawned, easing herself into a sitting position. She smiled at Juunanagou and gently eased herself from his arms.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" ChiChi asked, leaning over the back of her seat.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, ChiChi." Sanji said quietly. "I'll be better once we're safe at the lookout."  
  
"All of us will." Videl commented just as quietly, looking out the window. "There's Corin's tower! Almost there now." As they made the upward ascension to Kame's lookout, a crumpled paper ball flew back, over ChiChi's head and right smack in the middle of Sanji's chest. "Hey now! Vegeta!" Sanji laughed, vainly trying to throw it back at him. "You are such an ass!" She said through laughter, Juunanagou waking quietly at the sound of laughter from Sanji. "Oooh boy when we land you are so mine! I know exactly what you were trying to do! Bulma! Did you see that?! I'm going to get you Vegeta!"  
  
"Bring it on!" He snarled loudly to her.  
  
"Oh you-you-I so own you!" Sanji sat back in a huff, her eyes narrowed at Vegeta in deadly malevolence. Vegeta just smiled. Bulma and the others laughed at the two "children" and continued on. They soon landed on the lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo running over to meet them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Juunanagou asked quietly.  
  
Sanji, still watching Vegeta like a hawk, waved absently. "Someone being a smart-ass." Sanji stepped gracefully out of the jet, studying her new surroundings. Her knew home for the time being. She very much preferred the seclusion of the cabin she shared with Juunanagou but she had no other choice. He looped an arm around her, nudging her gently. "It's not what you're used to."  
  
"No," She murmured, then, trying to lighten the new mood, added, "I suppose this is a bad time to mention my fear of heights?"  
  
Everyone laughed, but for some reason, her spirits didn't lighten. Instead, a heavy weight fell upon her shoulders and all she could think about was what was about to happen. If Cell took Juunanagou then. She shuddered slightly in Juunanagou's arms, trying to ignore the concern in his voice when he asked her if she was all right.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"This isn't good." Goku said aloud, standing near the edge of the lookout. Sanji looked up at him, her nerves nearly shot. She already knew what was wrong. Goku turned to them, his face grim. "Cell's heading straight for us." He looked to Sanji, trying to soften the look he gave her. She quickly averted her eyes. Juunanagou stood up, shaking his head at Goku. "It's not Sanji. He's tracking me."  
  
Sanji jerked her head up to him. No! He was not going to do this! "Juu-" She began but he cut her off. "I'm endangering all of you. I'm the one he wants." He looked down at Sanji briefly, then looked to Goku again. "If I leave here he'll follow me, leaving all of you alone." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, the fingers of his right hand gently tracing over the ring held within it. "Goku, take me back to the cabin. Your Instant Transmission technique will work quite well."  
  
"No!" Sanji forced herself to her feet. "Juu, you can't!"  
  
"He's tracking me, Sanji. I can't risk staying here and bringing the battle where it shouldn't come."  
  
"We've seen worse," Dende commented quietly. But Juunanagou was right. Sanji was here and he knew what Cell would do if he allowed the battle to take place here.  
  
"He'll come to me." Juunanagou started a little. "But I'd rather not risk." He looked over at Sanji, his voice trailing off.  
  
"Only if Goku goes with you." Sanji said softly. Juunanagou looked to her for a moment and then to Goku who, knowing what was going to happen once they were back at the cabin, nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's settled then," Juunanagou turned to Sanji, held her gaze for a moment, trying to smile at her. "I want you safe, Sanji. This is the only way that I know it will happen."  
  
"If Cell gets you then known of it will matter." She whispered but Juunanagou hushed her, resting a hand on her cheek. "I won't let him." He kissed her, rather thoroughly, resting a hand briefly on the large swell of her stomach. "Take care, Sanji." Tears stung her eyes, she had to get away.  
  
"Juunanagou," Juuhachi whispered. "You had better be careful!"  
  
Juunanagou turned, smiling at her. "Hey. It's me."  
  
His twin forced a smile, watching as he walked to Goku, placed a hand on his shoulder and vanished. Sanji walked away from all of them, moving to sit on the patio, her back against the wall. Juunanagou.you stubborn man.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Goku." Juunanagou looked at the cabin and sighed heavily.  
  
"I suppose I already know that you want me to leave."  
  
"You're stronger than anyone else on that lookout. I'd feel better if you were the one there to protect Sanji." Juunanagou's fingers curled around the ring in his pocket and pulled it out. "But Goku," He untied the orange scarf, wrapped the ring inside of it, tied it, then extended it out to Goku. "Give this to Sanji?"  
  
Goku nodded. "She's not going to take it well."  
  
"I don't expect her to." Juunanagou whispered. "Cell's heading here, I can feel him."  
  
"So can I." Goku said quietly.  
  
"Go, Goku."  
  
He hesitated and then sighed, using Instant Transmission to get back to the lookout. Juunanagou looked around the grounds of his home and then smiled a little. "You want me Cell? Well here I am."  
  
***  
  
"Goku!" Sanji threw an accusing glare his way. "No! You were supposed to stay with him! That stupid man! He's going to die."  
  
Goku, a little unnerved, approached her slowly, extending the scarf out to her. "He wanted me to give you this." Sanji, tears streaming down her cheeks, slowly took the folded scarf, untying it and unfolding it. She stared at the diamond ring and sank to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "So stupid."  
  
"Sanji," Juuhachigou knelt down beside her, gently touching the sobbing woman's shoulder. "Let's get inside. Dende says we can watch.we can watch what happens from there."  
  
"Come on Sanji," Vegeta pulled her to her feet, momentarily stunned by the way she fell into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. She obviously did trust him that much. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to show." Juunanagou didn't bother looking up, he could almost smell Cell. "I've been waiting a good fifteen minutes. What kept you?"  
  
Cell, his tail flaying out behind him excitedly, just smiled. "I was hungry. I'm surprised Goku and the others aren't here as well. I suppose you made them stay behind to protect Sanji? Such a vain attempt at keeping her safe. Once I absorb you I will destroy her anyway."  
  
Juunanagou slowly lifted his eyes. "That's the problem, Cell. You see, you won't be absorbing me this time."  
  
Cell smirked. "Really?"  
  
"But you can try. By all means, you can feel free to try." Juunanagou stood, with the intent on detonating before Cell could even attack. The others could apparently wish him back with the dragon balls. He raised a hand to his chest and smiled at Cell. "You ready?"  
  
***  
  
"No," Juuhachi breathed, watching the scene from the portal/TV screen on the large wall. "No! Juunanagou was planning to detonate!"  
  
"He can't do that!" Sanji shrieked. "He'll kill himself!"  
  
"No. He can't detonate at all! He doesn't know that Krillan wished for the dragon to remove the bombs! We're gonna lose him! Goku! You have to do something!"  
  
Goku closed his eyes, growling, his ki beginning to rapidly rise. In a matter of moments he made the transformation to Super Saiyan 4. Vegeta, knowing the others needed some kind of protection in case the inevitable happened, powered up to level 4 as well, looking briefly at Sanji. Goku, with the intent on squashing that huge cockroach known as Cell, vanished back to the cabin. Sanji closed her eyes. This was going to be one hard day for her and she had to be prepared for the worst.  
  
***  
  
Something was wrong. He drew the energy but the detonation didn't begin. Shit. Sanji, I'm sorry. I really blew it this time.again.  
  
Cell smiled. "Detonation is apparently not an option for you. No matter, you wouldn't have been able to draw the energy needed before I would have attacked you anyway." Cell smirked. "You're pitiful attempt just gave me cause to wait for this battle. I think I'll go get your little Sanji anyway."  
  
Juunanagou growled at him, sliding into a fighting stance. "I won't let you touch her!"  
  
Cell smiled. "Ah, but how do you plan to do that alone?"  
  
Juunanagou smiled. "Who ever said anything about doing this alone?" He launched upward quickly just as Cell whirled around to the shout of, "KAMEHAMEHA!" and barely had time to dodge Goku's attack. His eyes were wide in shock. That couldn't possibly be Goku! That hairy monkey? But that smirk, those eyes. It was Goku!  
  
"It's over Cell." Goku said, smirking. "My strength frightens you."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You wouldn't be trembling so bad if it didn't." Goku said plainly. "And two against one doesn't help your situation either. Juunanagou isn't exactly as he was before. He's a lot stronger this time. A lot stronger."  
  
"Humph. No matter. I am still stronger than him."  
  
"But not the both of us." Goku said, standing erect. "Besides, we don't exactly plan on giving you the royal treatment. We tend to step on bugs, no matter what their size is."  
  
Cell growled. "You can't win."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Juunanagou smiled. "We already have."  
  
***  
  
Sanji's body tensed for a moment and all movement from her was suspended. "Oh no.not now."  
  
Juuhachigou looked over to her briefly and then back to the screen, only to throw her gaze back on Sanji. "Bulma! Get over here!"  
  
"Oh dear," Bulma whispered and helped get Sanji to her feet. "Get her back to the bedroom. We're not delivering this kid on the ground."  
  
Vegeta slipped between them, gently lifting Sanji into his arms. "It's faster and easier on her this way." He said flatly when both women glared at him. But Sanji relaxed as he lowered her onto the bed, gently squeezing her shoulder. "He'll come back for this."  
  
She nodded slowly. "I know, Vegeta. I know." But, truth be-told, she wasn't really sure of that.  
  
***  
  
Cell dug his fingers into the dirt, trying to push himself back onto his feet but he was held down by Juunanagou's foot. "What's the matter, Cell? Don't like being stomped on?" He growled, slamming his foot into Cell's back. He smiled then as Goku lifted Cell's tail, pulling the needle point apart until it expanded completely. Juunanagou's smile increased, pulling Cell's head up a little. "Aw, you're trembling, Cell. Are you cold? Here, let me warm you!" He and Goku both slammed his tail over his head, the suction seemingly automatic. Cell fought it but to little avail, he was eventually sucked into himself, becoming a tangled mess of limbs. Goku could easily destroy him but left that to Juunanagou. The Cyborg deserved to get a little revenge on this bug.  
  
"Power blitz!"  
  
***  
  
"Push Sanji, damnit!" Bulma growled.  
  
"I can't! Not yet!"  
  
"You don't have a choice anymore! Damnit, work with me here or you're going to be in serious trouble!" Bulma shouted back, glaring. "I mean it, Sanji! Forget your pride! Just push!"  
  
Juuhachigou tried to encourage her, squeezing her hand roughly. Sanji, tears beginning to cloud her eyes, gave in and gave a hearty push for what seemed like eternity before the contraction passed, giving her a few seconds reprieve. "That's better." Bulma smiled, gently rubbing Sanji's leg. "Don't worry, you're almost there."  
  
"You said that three hours ago." Sanji said aloud, her voice barely above a whisper anymore. Vegeta walked into the room and over to Sanji, leaning over her a little. "The battle's over." Sanji tensed, screamed, and upon Bulma's angry command, pushed as hard as she could.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell said you guys could start without me?!"  
  
"Juunanagou!" Sanji cried, wailing in pain again.  
  
"Get your ass over there!" Bulma shouted at him. "Sanji! This is it, honey, and then it's over. Now push! As hard as you can! Yes, that's it! Almost!!!"  
  
Sanji cried out, her face turning red in pain and her effort to get this over with. Juunanagou grasped her hand firmly, gave her all the support he could, trying to encourage her.  
  
"Auuh!!!" She fell back into Juunanagou's arms, breathing hard, tears flowing steadily down her red cheeks.  
  
"Ooh. Ooh." Bulma smiled, wrapping the wailing baby into a towel. Sanji pushed herself up on her elbows and smiled through tears, almost unbelieving.  
  
"Daddy," Bulma smiled, motioning Juunanagou over to her. He slowly let go of Sanji's hand and took the few steps forward to Bulma who gently placed the small bundle of infant into his arms. "Here's your beautiful baby girl."  
  
Juunanagou stared at her small form for a long while before he turned and gently placed her in her mother's arms, kissing Sanji rather thoroughly. "Thank you, Sanji."  
  
She smiled at him then down at her daughter. "She's so small."  
  
"She's perfect."  
  
Epilogue  
  
"Are you ever going to stop holding her?"  
  
Juunanagou frowned at the familiar words but then smiled, turning to Sanji. "No. I'm not."  
  
Sanji smiled at him, rolling her eyes. "Well, when you're ready to feed her, and yourself, let me know. I, on the other hand, am going to have a nice big breakfast. You can join me at any time."  
  
Juunanagou smiled at her as she left the room, looking down at his small, sleeping daughter. "Welcome home, Celeste. Welcome home." He carefully placed her back into the crib and walked swiftly into the kitchen where Sanji was waiting for him, wearing, much to his approval and surprise, nothing but an apron. "New look? I like it." He reached her in two swift strides, his catlike grace making the both of them smile. "It's funny," He whispered into her ear, his arms wrapped tight around her. "I always knew you didn't mind walking around the house naked."  
  
She grinned, whispering back, "I like big butts and I cannot lie."  
  
"Ah damnit all to hell! You just had to bring that up!" He threw his hands up and turned, dropping his head onto the counter. Sanji grinned devilishly at him, an evil smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"I was bad just then. You should punish me."  
  
"Oh I fully intend on doing just that!" He grabbed her, pressing her hard against him.  
  
"Aw, just that?" She pouted innocently, any other comments cut off by his quick yet thorough kiss.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this punishment.  
  
He smiled at her, kissing her again. "Yeah. Ai Shiteru, Sanji."  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Juunana-sama."  
  
***  
  
Was it over? Doubtful.  
  
Somewhere, within some other time line, he incubated in the soil, impatiently awaiting the day when he would become hole.  
  
And within the space-time continuum, Cell was born again.  
  
Yeah, sappy ending! But wasn't it just so lovely? *sighs dreamily* Gods if only! *huggles 17* Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
love always, Raven JNanasRose17@Aol.com 


End file.
